


Twin Tales: An Elsa and Jace short stories

by GeekandProud



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Works
Genre: Aasimar Ranger/Bard, Canon-Typical Violence, Crack, Don't Like Don't Read, Don't have to understand the characters to read, Dragonborn (D&D), F/M, Fan-casted cause its fun, Gloomstalker Ranger, Graphic Description, Half-Elves, Healthy Relationships, Magic Boy Wizard, Name Calling, Oath of Skadi Paladin, Old Man Druid, Other, Part of the campaign I play in, Work isn't to be copied, mostly wrote for myself, not that you would, this is seriously a WTF fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-01-25 04:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 32,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekandProud/pseuds/GeekandProud
Summary: This story is based on the campaign I'm playing IRL. It has been bouncing around in my head for weeks and so I finally put it on paper. There are nods to Critical Role but that's as far as it goes. Everything takes place in the world that my DM created and I'm merely just playing around with the characters of the players. I've tried to keep it as realistic as possible.UPDATE: Sadly my DM has decided to close the campaign as of Christmas 2019. So as a treat, I've decided to rework things and post things in order of what I wrote for more of their story.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Author's Note to read or nothing makes sense

**Author's Note:**

> Language translation courtesy of Google Translate.

Okay so before you guys start sending me any hate mail/rude comments I'm going to say this once. **SAVE IT**. These snippets are based on a campaign I'm playing in real life.

Now, these events haven't actually happened yet in our game but it has been bouncing around in my brain since I started talking to my DM (Dungeon Master) about some things for my character. I know that it won't actually go like this in-game and who knows, maybe I'll write that up so you guys can see how it went for real instead of in my imagination. I've tried my best to stay true to how the other players have crafted these characters and role-play them. The characters in this work are all around level 15, but again these encounters can happen earlier than that, it's up to my DM.

Here's the cast of the story:

**Elsa:** _White Dragonborn Paladin_ of the Oath of Skaði. This oath is purely homebrewed that I created just for this character. She is the main POV for the story. Now I know that Draconic is a fictional language but from how I've designed Elsa, the language is based on the sounds and grammar of Russian so I used google translate.

**Jace: **_Half-elven Gloomstalker Ranger_ He is the partner of Elsa and has his own story to tell, he is related to the old man of the group

**Terin: **_Wood Elf Druid _He is the grandfather of Jace and has adopted (unbeknownst to) Elsa as an honorary niece because of her father's friendship to Jace's father

**Luthiel**: _Aasimar Ranger/Bard_ Quiet one that doesn't like to be touched

**Isaac: **_Human Wizard _Mr. all-knowing of magics. Has a soldier that follows him everywhere and wants to bed him

So that's the cast of the story, the rest will be revealed later in the short stories. Enjoy!


	2. Pre Roc Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was expanded on a conversation that was played out before the adventurers run into a Roc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language
> 
> Bold is Elsa's sword talking to her

[](https://imgur.com/BJqkd8r)

The group had decided to fly the airship from Mornhawk to the capital. A few members were against it, but the time constraints won them over in the end. Elsa, Jace, and Luthiel had taken over the bow of the ship as each enjoyed the sunlight and breeze that rustled their hair. Elsa had brought up the point of what would they use as a proverbial white flag as it were. When one of the halflings offered his underpants, the idea was quickly squashed by the rest of the group.

Elsa waved away their ideas motioning to herself.

“I am literally a white beacon.” That got her several looks before Isaac piped up.

“Well do you have anything under your armor that would work? I can always add prestidigitation to make it flashy.”

Elsa gave him a side-eye as she reached up to her shoulder, unbuckling the straps on her armor, undoing the one on each side as well before setting the armor off to the side of her.

“Is this bright enough for you Isaac?” She revealed that she was wearing a white fur-lined tunic that fell almost to her knees. Around her neck was a blue velvet ascot.

“That’s perfect. I better go back to the cockpit and get as much speed as I can out of this ship.” He darted off to go be a pirate captain.

Elsa shook her head at him, stretching her arms over her head, arching her back against the railing feeling her muscles quiver from not having to carry so much weight. She is happy to stretch a bit without her armor. Wearing it for nearly a week straight is a killer on her body. Feeling eyes on her, she turns to see Jace staring at her in a way he never has before.

“Something wrong Jace?” Taking advantage of having less restricted movement she reached behind her, grabbing her braid she began to unwind it, combing her hair with her fingers before beginning to rebraid it. “Not as good as Dad's but it'll do.” She mutters to herself, watching Jace shake himself out of whatever had caught his attention.

“Oh no no not at all I uh just-” He clears his throat, taking a swig of whiskey “never realized how-uh girly you are.” He ducked his head, trying to get a hold of his thoughts as they screamed at him about how _insanely beautiful,_ she seemed right then. He almost wanted to paint it.

Scoffing, she rolled her eyes at the typical male response.

“Yes and? I can be a warrior and a woman. Skaði knows I've had enough men trying to turn me into a... what’s the term.... proper lady.” Shaking her head, she tied off the end of her braid, sticking her legs out in front of her. She’d hoped he’d be different than the others. Entwining her fingers she reached forward, bowing her upper back as she bent forward reaching for her toes; the tension in her back and neck easing bit by bit.

“Well I mean I never said anything like that I just said that...it’s uh refreshing?” He takes another swig of whiskey from the flask, trying to hide his nervousness that sprung out of nowhere it feels like. Glancing at her out of the corner of his eye, trying to gauge her reaction.

She fully turned to him, an elegant eyebrow raised at him, disbelief marring her face before smoothing over into a playful smile.

“Refreshing huh? Alright.” She leaned back against the bulkhead, swiping his flask with a grin, taking a swig before holding it back out to him, knowing not to push too hard yet about why he seems to be having trouble suddenly talking to her. Deciding a change of subject was in order, she glanced at his right arm. “How's your arm coming along? You mentioned you were trying to calibrate with it back in the castle.”

He grins a little, silently thanking her for not pressing him and changing the subject. Taking his flask back from her, saluting her with it.

“Well, the damned thing seems to be listening to me a bit more. It’s finally stopped blatantly blurting out things and is instead, saying it in my head.”

She smiles back at him, stealing another swig of whiskey.

“I'm glad. It's a beautiful arm, that I'm glad Winnie was able to put together. Do you still have sensations with it?” She handed back his flask, feeling her inner beast unfurl a little at the prospect of a game of keep away and guard the treasure. A grin spread over her face as she realized he had a dusting blush on his face.

Jace's thoughts once again betrayed him as they seemed hung up on her beautiful comment as they added onto the end of it. _Not as beautiful as you._

_"_Like can I feel things with it? It's interesting actually...technically no but it's like the arm, sends a message to my brain telling me how this would feel. You get what I'm saying?"

Now she was fully curious, and her beast demanded to feel his touch, even if it was a magical hand.

“A little bit so if I did this-” She carefully takes his hand, running her claws from the palm side of the middle finger up to the elbow, being careful of the magic in the arm. “Do you feel that?”

He couldn’t suppress the shudder that ran through his body. He didn’t understand why that felt a little erotic as well as tickling.

“Yeah, I felt that...Kind of tickled actually.” He swallowed thickly, watching her through hooded eyelids.

She smiles and laughs softly, then entwined their hands, fingers intersecting with palms touching.

“Sorry, this is very fascinating to me. I was told a story of something similar being given to a Knight of Etalax for her bravery during a preemptive strike against the House Maelstrom's strongest airship. She lost her lower left leg in the blast. It made me wonder if this was like that.” She strangely doesn't break the contact between their hands, feeling a strange calmness settle in her bones as her beast apparently curls up, purring and content.

Jace’s eyes widen as he feels the same contentment settle within himself. It’s a feeling he gets when he’s deep into the bottles to the point of passing out. He looked down at their joined hands, noticing how they seem to complement each other as he tries to not outright stare at her. No one has willingly touched him in a very long time, he almost forgot how good it feels.

“Well yeah, it seems that it’s going to take some time getting used to how this thing works. Could be worse.”

She nods, her claw gently tapping against the wooden fingers.

“It will, but you're a fast learner and it seems as if the spirit inside wants nothing but to be helpful.” She feels Dainsleif humming against her outstretched legs.

**Hey Elsa, don't get too comfortable with lover boy over there.** Startled a bit by her sword suddenly talking to her again after silence for so long she glances down and sees their hands are still holding the others. Her face suddenly feels VERY warm as she wars with herself to either drop his hand or continue to hold it.

Jace feels her startle next to him, his head wiping up to see her face gaining a splatter of redness across her cheeks. Worried that he’s upset her by not breaking contact he begins to withdraw his hand, stamping down the nervousness.

“Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t realize what was happening I had no intention of offending you.” He quickly takes a long gulp from his flask, barely able to meet her gaze. “Uh, well do you need help with anything?” It was a last-ditch effort to keep her from leaving and he prayed it worked. His mind a jumble of too many thoughts that he pushed away to examine again later. _Why the hell doesn’t he want to stop having a nice conversation with her? Is it so bad that he’s attracted to her?_

She could tell that Jace has shut down and thrown a wall up between them again but puts on a smile anyway.

“Help me put my armor back on? Since I won't need to be the white flag as it were for a few more days.” Standing, she reaches for the breastplate, disappointment filling her, but she still isn't sure why, so she stomps it down for the time being.

“Yeah sure.” Jace bends down to pick up her breastplate only for their hands to touch for the briefest moment, electricity zinging up his arm.

She moves to stand in front of him, left arm going through the appropriate hole before her right arm followed. Quickly buckling the straps on the side, she held the armor against herself. Her skin prickled with awareness as she felt Jace’s nimble fingers quickly and deftly reattach the straps at her shoulders.

As Jace is buckling the final buckle on her armor he catches a slight scent of the barest hint of fresh fallen snow and frost coming from her. _This is driving him crazy_. He shakes his head trying to clear it, but that scent is now burned into his brain. Before clasping the final buckle, he gently catches her braid, lifting it so that it doesn’t get caught in the armor, before letting it rest against the back of the armor. He circles around to stand in front of her, suddenly glad that they were similar in height.

“How’s that?” He grins at her.

She can't help the small shudder that runs through her body as he helps her get the damn thing back on. Looking up, smiling at him.

“Perfect. Thank you, Jace.” She returns his smile with one of her own, shifting to stand almost next to him. Her thoughts running a mile a minute as her beast makes its displeasure known that it wants him to keep touching her. _Wait why do I want that? What the fuck Elsa?! You have a mission to complete. No distractions._

Jace holds her gaze for a moment, grinning. Out of the corner of his eye, he could swear he sees something on the horizon, and it doesn’t look good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was played out in-game. I kept it as close to the original as possible


	3. Author's Note

Hey guys,

So this story has taken a life of its own and I realized that it was sitting unfinished on my computer. Everything I'd written didn't flow well together with what was posted so I've taken those chapters down and will be posting the updates/finished product over the next few days. Not to worry though I'm in the process of finishing it up and making everything seamless. The campaign ended last year just before Christmas at DM's decision. I had immense fun playing this character and hope to play her again in the future as she's been a blast to write and think about since her inception.

Much love,

GeekandProud


	4. A Raven's Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's short but after the closing of the campaign last year I wanted to write out a cute possible start of a the relationship since we never got to play it out.

Elsa leaned against the obsidian wall, covered in blood that was not her own, sucking in gulps of air as her companions moved quietly around her, giving her space and room to breathe. Her muscles ached and whenever she went to move even just a millimeter agony raced up her limbs overtaking her brain. She needed to rest, yes, sleep was a good thing right now. She could trust the others to watch over her while she slept. Her body finally won the fight as she went unconscious, her chest rising gently with each breath.

_Warmth and softness were the first things she recognized, the second was that she was naked as the day she was born. She wearily cracked open an eye to see the sun was just rising. Her eyes flew open when she recognized that she was in a bed, the fire in the hearth now only coals but still giving off a little bit of heat. _

_Twisting her head around she could see no decorations on the walls nearest her. A groan echoed from behind her and she felt a weight on her waist. Glancing down she saw an arm that looked strangely familiar, wrapped around her waist, tugging her against a warm, solid body. She stayed still for a few moments listening to the sounds of the room as the person behind her began to breathe steadily again. Not able to fall back asleep, Elsa risked a glance over her shoulder to come face to face with an incredibly attractive looking man. Twisting she maneuvered so that she lay facing him, taking a deep breath in. Cigar smoke, cedarwood, whiskey with a tang of metal reached her nose. The scent screamed Jace, but the face did not match. He was clean-shaven, and his hair was shorter. If she was honest with herself; she kind of liked it but did miss his longer hair. _

_Reaching out she cautiously brushed his hair back. His eyes fluttered open and she could not stop the smile on her face as he grinned back at her sleepily. _

_“Hey.” His voice rough from sleep as he pulled her against him, nuzzling the top of her head. His eyes drifted closed again. _

_“Morning.” Whispering against his chest kissing over his heart and just breathing him in as a shudder ran through her. _

_“You okay?” He rolled onto his back, his left arm holding her against his side as his right rested under his head, propping him up to look at her better._

_ “Yeah...Just a bad dream. I’m sorry if I woke you.” She snuggled against his side, her head resting on his left shoulder careful of her horns, her fingers lightly tracing the scars that ran across his torso. _

_“Dream about what? It’s been a while since you’ve had a dream that woke you.” His voice radiated concern as he traced intangible patterns on her back causing her to giggle and press against him._

_ “The Shadowfell.” She rested her chin over his heart after placing a gentle kiss there. “The dream was almost like I was back there, nearly drowning in the Raven Queen’s fortress. Of everything in my life that was the scariest. I’d have taken you down with me if we were more careless.” She pressed her ear against his heart, wrapping her left arm around his waist. _

_“We managed to escape there. We made it to the capital mostly in one piece. The next time we will be there, is when we are dead, which will not be for an awfully long time.** I go where you go.**” He tightened his hold on her as the sunlight spilled in through the window and the sounds of the city waking began to grow in a crescendo. _

Elsa startled awake, her heart racing in her chest, her inner beast alert, she glanced around to see her friends sprawled out in various states of sleep, her eyes caught Jace’s across the campfire before she looked away, the dream at the forefront of her mind. As well as the last thing he said to her.

“I go where you go.” She whispered under her breath, before moving closer to the campfire to warm her bones, her eyes still on the ground as she took a seat, gazing into the fire.

“What’s up with you?” He tried to get her to look at him, but she stayed focused on the fire.

“Nothing. Just a... never mind. How long was I out?” She carefully lifted her gaze to his, shuddering at the cold depression that clung to her mind.

“About 8 hours. The others wanted to continue on now that we’ve got the Raven Queen’s permission to leave.” He got the feeling she was dodging questions again, so he circled back around to her earlier statement. “What does ‘I go where you go’ mean?” He watched her as she ducked her head, a small blush barely visible under all the blood dusting her nose.

“It was from my dream. I’ve never heard it before now.” As she said that she could feel something settle deep in her soul when he spoke it back to her. She fell silent, mostly just looking at the fire and only stealing glances up at Jace, trying to imagine him without all his hair and his beard.


	5. Heart in Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a repost but it's been updated and some minor changes have been made. This also skips ahead quite a bit in terms of the relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: ANGST, slight fluff, swearing
> 
> Rather short as it was kinda painful to write :sobs:

[ ](https://imgur.com/t4E00XK)

She was sitting with Luthiel and Terin as they were enjoying some downtime. Jace had gone to get a drink and had not come back to join them. She was laughing at something Luthiel had said but she does not remember what was said, her attention waning, drawing her gaze toward the bar.

“Elsa? Did you hear what I said?” Luthiel seemed to have gotten over his aversion to touching. His hand resting on her shoulder.

“No, I’m sorry. I was thinking about something else. Apologies my friend.” She took a sip from the ale in front of her, staring into the liquid, her thoughts wiping around like a blizzard.

“This has nothing to do with our resident bad boy half-elf archer does it?” There was something about his tone of voice that her looking back up at him, worry gnawing at her.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Her inner beast growled, pacing, as she tried to deny it. “We’re just friends. That’s all.” She took a long swig, trying to get back to the jovial state she had been in but what Luthiel had said was worming its way through her mind, she kept rolling it over in her mind.

The celebration ended naturally when Terin left with a few of the serving girls and Luthiel had gotten the attention of one of the local boys. She remained sitting, finishing her drink as Jace walked up to her. She could feel her inner beast purring the closer he got. _Shut up! I will not jeopardize this._ Looking up as he approached, she tried to keep her smile from getting too large.

“Elsa? Can I talk to you? I have to tell you something.” He kept glancing around, nervously.

“Can it wait till morning?” She felt off-kilter and did not want to possibly have anything revealed if she could help it.

“Well, I was kind of hoping to tell you now, in private.”

She felt her heart thump in her throat as she felt suddenly exposed, but she felt herself standing up, not able to take her eyes from his.

“Well, I was going to head back to my room if you want to follow.” She tried to come off as flirtatious, hoping she succeeded.

“Okay, right behind you.” He had that smile that sent her beast purring, wanting to rub against him. As he followed her up to her room, she could not help but want to play with him and make him smile more. Upon entering her room, she closed the door, leaning against it, needing distance as her beast howled within her mind.

“Okay, Jace. what did you want to tell me?” Trying her best to keep her voice light and unaffected, watching him. He wiped his hands on his pants, watching her, swallowing hard.

“I... uh...I... huh... I- I love you.”

That was not what she had expected, it took her breath away as she tried to think of what to say. Her beast was howling in happiness, but she shook her head to try and quiet it. Fear clogged her throat as she realized she had to answer him. She really wanted to say that she felt the same, but her mother’s face reared into her head, making her almost hyperventilate.

“No... You cannot...That was not supposed to happen. You have to forget about it.” She shook her head, her claws digging into her hair as tears began to gather in the corners of her eyes.

“Wait, what?! I admit that I am in love with you and you want me to just forget about it?! What kind of fucked up logic is that?!” He advanced on her, cornering her against the wall.

“I’m sorry Jace. It was not supposed to go like this. You were not supposed to fall for me. I’m not loveable.” She shook her head, keeping her head down, her gaze on the floor.

“I’m so confused right now. You say you feel nothing for me, but I can feel that you do. I know you feel something for me. I am pulled to you and you know it. Tell me I’m wrong?!” He had her caged in and she pressed into the wall at her back.

“Because I just can’t Jacen! I’m sorry, I just can’t.” She pushed at his chest, shoving him backward away from her. “How can you want to love me?”

“Are you fucking serious right now? What is not to love about you? You are amazingly beautiful; you care about everyone around you and selfishly help everyone who needs it. You made me want to be a better person. You make me smile.” He stepped back into her space, gripping her shoulders. She raised her gaze to meet his, tears burning the back of her eyes. “You changed me for the better. I never could’ve done it without your support.”

“You could’ve done it without my help.” She shook her head trying to dislodge the hope in her heart.

“No, I couldn’t have. What do you want me to say? That I cannot stop thinking about you. Cause I cannot, I always want to be near you and cannot stop thinking about you! I know that you have some sort of feelings for me. Tell me I’m wrong and I’ll leave you be.”

She was panting as she tried to get a hold of her emotions, reigning in her beast as best she could but the truth spilled from her.

“You’re not wrong.” She whispered, a few tears escaping that she hesitantly wiped at.

“What?” He sounded almost hopeful and that tore at her heart even more.

“I said you’re not wrong. I just- I cannot be in a relationship. I’m not meant to have relationships.” Her throat began to choke up with sorrow, her emotions threatening to overwhelm her. “I can’t love you, Jace. I’m sorry.” She bit back her sobs; her eyes squeezed shut as her beast howled in rage at what she was denying herself.

“Elsa, I-” He reached for her as she backed away.

“Please, Jace. I think you should go…” She could not look at him, terrified she would mess up and want to make him stay.

“You know where I’ll be.” He left a moment later.

With his departure, she sank down the wall, tears flowing freely down her face as the beast within howled in rage. The first sob broke through her, curling into a ball as she cried for losing the best thing to stumble drunkenly into her life. She was a fool, but it was safer for him to stay away from her. As far away as he could.


	6. Realization of Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa realizes some hard truths and has to come to a decision on what happens next

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: FEELS! Major character dire straights, hard truths
> 
> Bold italics is Elsa's inner dragon instincts

[ ](https://imgur.com/wSKHx2W)

This was the reason right here why she never wanted to fall for anyone while searching for her father. Someone always gets hurt, does something reckless, and winds up nearly dead. Shaking her head, rubbing her eyes to hide the fact she was crying Elsa sat at Jace’s bedside.

Jace was currently unconscious, his body broken, bruised, and severely burned. The result of an errant fireball spell from Isaac while trying to help the local community with an orc problem. Elsa’s anger at the wizard had nearly cost him his life if not for her concern for Jace. That was the only reason she had not killed Isaac…yet. It was as if something inside of her had snapped, watching Jace’s body hit the earth unmoving and smoldering from the flames of the fireball. Taking a deep breath to clear her mind of that image, allowing herself to sink into the chair at the clerics' house they had stumbled upon a week and a half ago.

“He must mean a great deal to you,” the gruff voice of Caden, the cleric, observed moving into the room. “I haven’t seen you leave his side since you all got here.”

“Of course, I would not leave him. He is a good friend and an important member of the group.” Elsa never lifted her eyes from Jace’s form hesitantly reaching for his wooden hand. “He would do the same for me.”

“I do not think that is entirely true. I also think you are kidding yourself.” Caden moved to Jace’s other side, changing some of the bandages and reapplying a salve to the worst of the burns.

Elsa’s red-tinged eyes locked with Caden’s, one of her fangs slightly protruding from her lips, her voice gravelly.

“You do not think he would do the same for me? I am not kidding myself.” Her expression turning angry, almost defensive. Stamping down the hope in her heart as quickly as it blossomed.

“That is not what I said was untrue. I think you two are more than good friends and yes you are kidding yourself into thinking otherwise. Or you would not be sitting here day and night, keeping infection out of the burns and pouring your magic into him so that he can live.” He smirked, showing off his own slightly elongated canine teeth. Finishing with the bandaging of the burn, he faced her squarely.

Elsa could not deny the truth behind his words. She knew that Jace had begun drinking again and that she was responsible because she had tried to ignore her instincts, her heart, and her own inner beast were saying. _Jace is ours_.

“Forgive me, my lady.” Caden gently placed a hand on Elsa’s shoulders, having seen the fight she waged within herself and how her heart finally won out. “I mean no disrespect. It is just that I have seen how protective you are of him. Not to mention that you are- “He pointed to Jace’s forearm bracers and the lightly furred tunic vest he usually wore under his leather armor “wearing those. You are seeking his scent.”

“I never expected this to happen. I thought it could not happen. Sometimes I think it is simple comfort.” Tears burned at the edges of her eyes as her gaze fell to the bracers, gently tracing the stitching.

“Can I give you some advice my lady?”

Elsa could not speak as she simply nodded. Her emotions tearing through the walls she had forced them behind.

“Tell him when he wakes how you feel. If this has shown you anything then I hope you understand how precious time is. Grab onto this with both hands and do not let go. Do not waste more time by being unhappy. Life can easily be taken away.” He placed a small jar into her hands, patted her on the shoulder. “This will help with the pain of his burns. I will be back later to see if more can be done. The rest though is up to him.” Caden quietly left, the door closing with a soft click.

Elsa shuddered, her eyes closing the image of Jace disappearing into a fireball burned in the back of her eyelids. Caden was right. She has seen death and pain a million times; it was part of life in the mountains and even being here on the road. So why was Jace different? Why, even now, does her heart stop and clench painfully in her chest when she remembers him being enveloped by the fireball? Things had not been the same since he had told her that he had feelings for her and loved her. It had given her hope, hope that this journey would not end in tears and blood. She remembers her aunt talking about how every dragonborn has the chance of finding their супруг*^. Could that be Jace for her? She knew she had feelings for him, but love?

**_Yes. He is ours. Our супруг*^_** .

_He cannot be. It was not supposed to happen to me._

** _He is. Need him. Ours to protect. Our супруг*^_ **

Jace shifted in his unconscious state, turning toward her. Tears spilled from her eyes as her heart skipped a beat, hoping he would wake but evidently not yet. Taking his wooden hand, she closed her eyes and prayed with all her might to Skaði. Prayed to bring Jace back to her. She was done fighting this. Without her even realizing it, he had wormed into her heart and taken it without really trying. She would trust him with it because it was his. She never saw the soft pale blue light gather around her hands and join the magic present in his wooden arm before spreading through his body. Opening her eyes, she leaned forward kissing his cheek softly, her right hand resting over his heart as she whispered into his ear.

“Jace, please come back to me. Skaði knows I screwed up. I need you. I need you супруг*^ (mate). Please come back, my love.” Pulling back a bit she waited with bated breath for him awaken as her inner beast urged her to do more. She felt like her heart would burst as she leaned forward again and kissed him. The emotions swirling through her were strong, stronger than she had ever felt the last few times they had kissed. She knew then that she had decided.

“Please come back to me, my love.” She felt him stir one more time as she moved back, glancing down to see his eyes opening. She nearly sobbed in relief as Jace groaned, his eyes trying to adjust to the candlelight. Not letting go of his hand she smiled softly.

“Elsa? Where the fuck am I?” His voice was hoarse from smoke damage and he was groggy. He looked around before focusing on her.

“We are back at Caden’s. Isaac threw a fireball and miscalculated.” She could barely contain her happiness that he was back as she framed his face with her hands, gently moving the hair from his eyes.

“Elsa?”

She said nothing as she leaned forward and kissed him again. No tricks, no deception. There was hesitation from him briefly before he relaxed into the kiss. His wooden hand holding the back of her head gently. It was a brief kiss but so many things that had been left unsaid between them were getting a chance to be heard in a small room, in a cabin in the middle of nowhere. As the kiss ended, Elsa rested her forehead against Jace’s, smiling softly. Jace wiped some of the tears from her cheeks with his wooden hand.

“Tears for me?” He smiled up at her, still groggy from how many days of sleep he did not know.

“Yes. I do not know what will happen now, but I do not want to face it without you by my side. Skaði knows I need you, my супруг*^ (mate). If you ever do anything like this again and die, I will bring your ass back only to kick it again.” She held his gaze, letting him see the truth in her eyes of what she had come to realize and just how scared she had been. “I love you Jacen Adari. I go where you go. So do not go somewhere I cannot follow.”

“I’ll keep that in mind _Salen Ivae._” Jace pulled her back down for another kiss hope blooming once again in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations courtesy of Google Translate
> 
> *^ (mate)


	7. Retrieval of Lanna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look threw a different set of eyes for the story. Time to meet Jace's mom, Lanna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Images of Violence against kids, despair, swearing, reconnecting

[ ](https://imgur.com/X7u8LjA)

She had no idea how much time had passed. The sun seemed to never set here. When she opened her eyes, there was the sun, and when she closed them the light peaked through her lashes. It was maddening. She had given up trying to break free. It seemed like with everything she tried; whatever little bit of energy she had regained was stolen from her. The binds around her were tight and the more she fought, the tighter they became.

Slowly but surely, she began to lose herself in this place. Hope was lost. Everyone must think she was dead. Her captor loved to torment her about what was happening on the material plane. She had nothing left to hope about. Every time she opened her eyes, she was greeted with two things, the fucking sun, and her captor grinning at her from the other side of the bars. Oh, how she loathed her.

As sure as the fucking sun still being up, when she opened her eyes, she saw her captor there, smiling and twirling the key to her bindings. Shifting to get more comfortable, she leaned against the wall, her head tilted to the side.

“You know… You always managed to get in my way on the material plane. It was rather annoying but then again that was one of the things I admired about you. And when the opportunity to capture you arose and bring you here… Well, how could I refuse such a chance?” Her captor chuckled, the grin never disappearing from her face as she entered the room, the key held on the tip of a finger.

“Yet you refuse to give me the opportunity to thank you without these binding,” Lanna spat back at her, tired of these games. “I do not know whether I should be offended or give you a hug.”

Lanna’s captor shook her head, pocketing the key away in the many folds of their robes.

“I know all about you and your abilities to escape from situations. Do you really think I am that stupid?”

Lanna shrugged, choosing not to answer, waiting for her captor to say what she had come to say.

“The Fox of the Adari, Denja Adari. Perhaps you prefer to be called by your real name, you know the one. Lanna Cromwell.”

Lanna flinched at the sound of that name. It had been some time since anyone called her that. Alabaster being the last one.

“Speaking of your dear husband, did you know that your entire family is dead? Alabaster joined the dearly departed not too long ago.” Her captor waited, knowing that this is what would break Lanna finally.

“Lying whore!” Lanna seethed, blinking back tears as she glared at her captor with unabashed hatred and promise of murder. “Are you that desperate to break me?! The village would protect my children. Stronger creatures than you have tried to kill Alabaster only to end up as trophies on his wall! I’ll make sure you end up there once he finds me.”

Her captor said nothing, still smiling at her, as she walked forward placing a hand on Lanna’s temple. Images flashed before Lanna’s eyes. Visions of Jacen and Maia playing hide and go seek with other children, their stubby legs running through the grass as they giggled. The vision changed to show the Adari village decimated by Orcs, the huts on fire collapsing as people ran screaming. It shifted again to show a young boy and girl, the same look as Jacen and Maia being devoured by the same band of orcs. The vision changed again to show Alabaster smiling and holding her on their honeymoon. Then a strange city ravaged by war. Shifting again to show Alabaster being lowered in a casket into the ground, his body broken. Then the visions stopped.

Lanna broke down crying and screaming in hysterics. How could this have happened? If only she had been there, she might have been able to save her children and husband.

“Now do you understand?” Her captor whispered, stroking her hair and face before leaving her to wallow in her grief; satisfied that now Lanna was truly broken.

Lanna curled into herself, slumping to the ground as she cried. The pain was immeasurable as the visions played over and over in her mind. Her heart shattered at the image of her children being eaten by Orcs. Grief, anger, and despair gripped her as she cried. She just did not care anymore. Life held no meaning without her family. Laying on her side she stared unseeingly at a rock, her face wet with tears.

Hours passed before the rock moved slightly. A quick rumble shook her cage, but she did not care anymore. Let death come, she would welcome it. The rumbling grew louder, closer and the rock shifted again. In a matter of seconds the rumble became explosions, loud screams quickly followed as the explosions got closer to her. Lanna became concerned and tried to listen and see what was happening outside. It sounded like a battle and one side was heavily outmatched. More explosions, the clanging of swords, a screech followed by more screams, words being thrown around that sounded like spell casting, but she could not be too sure from this distance. The battle was quickly over after the final scream died down and then it was quiet after a battle, stillness.

Lanna pressed herself into a corner to await the inevitable entrance of her captor, watching the door. The door was suddenly and violently blasted by an unseen force, hitting the wall near her before falling to the ground.

Sunlight shone into her room as a woman entered. She was beautiful, a tall Dragonborn with silver-blonde hair dressed in plate armor. Lanna’s eyes drifted to the sword the Dragonborn held in her hands like a master swordswoman. In this woman’s hands was Dainsleif. That is impossible, Dainsleif only responds to Kristoff Moroz. She recognized the sword and knew that because Alabaster had introduced her to his oldest friend. The woman quickly spotted her, turned, and shouted at a human boy who had peaked around her.

“Isaac go tell the others that she is here.”

In his place, a smaller, hunched over figure shuffled forward.

“Lanna?!” His voice gravely excited as he hurried towards her. As he got closer, she immediately recognized the sight of her father.

“D-Dad?!” She whispered, shocked. They met in the middle of the room, embracing, and crying as they sank to the floor. Lanna thought all her tears had dried up but fresh tears flowed as she hugged her father tightly.

“H-How did you find me?” She looked between the Dragonborn and her father.

“Well we have this tracker who is one of the best and we knew who had you. It was rather easy once we got here to find you. It is nice to finally meet you, my name is Elsa Moroz. I believe you knew my father.” The Dragonborn said.

Well, that explains Dainsleif ending up in her possession, and once Lanna focused she could see the family resemblance. But how? Last she knew Kristoff had no children.

“Wait, Kristoff had no children. How long have I been gone?” Anxiety, fear, and anger welled up inside her.

“I was born a year after my father returned from his last adventure with Alabaster.”

“Lanna, there is something you need to know,” Her father tugged at her to get at her attention. “You were taken twenty-five years ago.”

Her family had been dead for twenty-five years?! That whore knew and never told her. Dry sobs wracked her body as she clutched at Terin.

“T-they are all gone!” She cried. “Alabaster, Jacen, Maia. They have been dead for twenty-five years! I was not there to stop it from happening.” She missed the look Elsa and her father shared before Terin quickly spoke up.

“Lanna, it has not been twenty-five years since they died. Maia died five years ago in a raid on your village. Alabaster only died eight months ago.” Terin tried to comfort his daughter.

“You could have broken that news a little bit smoother old man.” Elsa rubbed a hand down her face.

“They are all still dead!” Lanna cried.

“Not all of them.” A voice said softly from the doorway.

Lanna looked up as a man walked in. He was tall, slightly taller than the Dragonborn woman who had introduced herself as Elsa. Quivers were strapped to his back and hip. His right arm was covered by a sleeve and protruding from it was a wooden hand. She could see tattoos engraved in the wood. _Adari symbols_. His left arm was bare and with noticeably more Adari tattoos and a silver bow in hand. _A Headhunter? Here?_ The hood was drawn but there was no cloak. As he removed the hood, a familiar face greeted her with a smile and tears in his eyes. His hair was kept short, a crew style haircut and his beard had been shaved from the sideburns and gradually grew longer as it got to his jawline and chin. He had his fathers’ features but there was a bit of herself that Lanna recognized.

“J-Jacen?!” She whispered, shock and joy overtaking her as she stumbled towards him, gripping his face. Disbelief forced her to squeeze a bit to make sure he was real and that she was not dreaming. He nodded as she threw her arms around her son, weeping tears of joy into his neck. She felt him wrap both arms around her as he hugged her back, not really caring about what was happening around them.

“Yes mother, it is really me.”


	8. Retrieval of Lanna Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to looking through Elsa's eyes in this one. This is an over 18 years old chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: SMUT! SMUT! Battle aftermath

[ ](https://imgur.com/HEESBKN)

Elsa remained near the doorway, sword held loose at her side as she looked over the woman before her. She could see the family resemblance between the woman, Terin, and her mate. She had told Isaac to go and get the others, giving Terin a bit of time with his daughter.

“How did you all find me?” She kept her gaze on Elsa who was smiling.

“Well we have this tracker who is one of the best and we knew who had you. It was rather easy once we got here to find you. It is nice to finally meet you, my name is Elsa Moroz. I believe you knew my father.” Elsa could see recognition in the elven woman’s eyes before there was a flurry of conversation and arrivals of the others in their group.

Elsa moved to the doors, taking Isaac and Luthiel with her, practically pushing them outside. Glancing behind her one more time, she could not help the small smile that tugged at her lips as Jace finally got to see his mother after all this time.

“Let us give them a moment. We should see if there’s still anyone else here and maybe get some answers while we’re at it.” She closed the door, leaving it cracked as she glared at the other two to leave. She waited a moment longer before stepping away, trying to find any kind of information as to who had captured Lanna Cromwell.

After getting Lanna out of there and back to their base of operations in the Feywilds until they could plane shift back to the material plane; they took stock of everything they’d found which sadly wasn’t much but the others were talking with some locals to find out more about the person who’d held her captive. Elsa also made herself scarce for a few days to give the three of them time to reconnect. She knew how important this was to Jace and was happy for him. She wanted to give him time to get things off his chest with all the pent-up emotions he was burying.

Elsa was walking back from the nearest place they had found to hold a create water spell that Terin had crafted and had to continue to rework as the Feywilds morphed the spell when she saw Jace coming towards her. Her inner beast purred as she smirked, loving what she had deemed the murder strut in full effect. He quickly approached her, hands running through his hair.

“Not going to run away on me again?” He sounded off and she did not like it, her hackles rose but she knew he was not angry with her.

“I’m not running away. I know how important this is to you, Jace. I know how desperately you have wanted to find your mother. I understand that feeling better than you think.” Setting down the water skins and stepping into his space so that he looked at her. She could see anger, hurt, resentment, and even a little fear.

“I-I just...It’s so surreal.” He looked at her, almost pleading with her before hesitantly reaching for her.

“I can only imagine. It is also not all going to be fixed at once Jace. It is going to take time. You’re not the child she remembers, and she’s had a lot happen to her in the time she’s been here.” She stepped closer, framing his face with her hands, standing on her tiptoes kissing him. “You don’t have to apologize Jace. I love you and I just want you to be happy.” He wrapped his arms around her waist, their foreheads touching. Elsa ran her hands up and down his back, noticing that he was strung like a bowstring ready to snap. She nipped his throat, knowing a good way to help him calm down enough that he was not going to kill one of their friends.

“You know, watching you fight like that to get to her was a major turn on. Shows how powerful a hunter you are. I’ve been wanting to do this for days.” She pushed him back against a tree, her hands delving under his tunic as she kissed him roughly all teeth and tongue as she worked his tunic open. Her hands splayed on his torso, memorizing everything about his skin as her lips followed with little nips that she soothed with her tongue. Her eyes bled red as she pushed him back against the tree.

“No, stay there. You can touch but you cannot help. I want to please my mate, my hunter.” She kissed him once more as his hands pressed at the back of her neck holding her against him as he returned her passion. Her hands traced random patterns on his abdomen, loving how the muscles jumped at her touch, as she quickly undid his trousers.

“Elsa?!” His pupils were blown as he watched her, confused.

“Don’t make a lot of noise or someone will find us. I have always wanted to do this with you. But if you want me to stop I will.” One hand dipped below his trousers to find him hard and heavy beneath her hand while the other traced a scar low on his hip. His chest was heaving as he watched her before nodding, strangely finding it exhilarating as she pushed his trousers off his hips before sinking to her knees before him.

“Eyes on me дорогой*.” A smirk tugged at her lips, one fang poking past her lips as she withdrew his cock, gently palming it before bringing it to her lips.

Jace groaned, both hands winding into her hair as he did his fucking best to not look away from his mate as she gave little kitty licks to the head of his cock. Running her tongue in circles around the head before dipping down to trace the vein on the underside of his cock. Curling one of her hands around his girth she stroked in time with her licks, the other steadied against his hip as she came back to the head. Letting her lips encircle the head, being mindful of her fangs as she began to work his cock into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat. Being extra careful she began to withdraw, letting the sides of her fangs lightly scrape against his skin, feeling his hands tighten in her hair as he groaned above her. Releasing him with a soft pop, her fist pumping as she looked at him, the tip rubbing over her bottom lip.

“Don’t make too much noise дорогой*. Don’t want to alert the others.” She coyly whispered. Returning to her task, alternating between taking him as far into her throat as she could and pumping him with her fist. His grip grew tighter in her hair as she managed to actually take him all the way into her throat, she moaned around his cock, feeling it swell in her mouth as she pulled back for air before diving right back onto him to repeat that one more time. She felt his cock twitch in her mouth as he came down her throat. She swallowed as much as she could, watching his face scrunch up, a sheen of sweat on his skin as he tipped over the precipice, his teeth nearly biting through his lip drawing blood as he heaved in air through his nose. Letting his spent cock slip from her lips, tucking him back into his trousers. She placed a few kisses on his torso as she returned his clothing to the proper immaculate state it was in when he left camp. She nuzzled his neck, letting him come back to himself slowly. His wooden hand stroked her jaw as his flesh hand fell to his side to help keep him standing.

“I like this look on you дорогой*. It’s nearly exactly how I felt watching you hunt.” Pressing kisses against his neck, she pulled back, wicked mischief a light in her eyes as he glared at her. “Give yourself a moment. That was hotter than I thought it’d be.” She winked at him before collecting the water skins, holding out a hand to him.

“That was something you’ve wanted to do for a while?” He took her hand, smiling and feeling lighter.

“Yes, I have. Nothing more empowering than watching my mate come undone like that.” They turned and walked back to join the others. Elsa knew he would get her back for that and she could not wait for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations courtesy of Google Translate
> 
> *Darling


	9. Jace's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace gets revenge on Elsa for what she did in the Feywilds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: SMUT! So much smut, Language

[ ](https://imgur.com/FxC1o6M)

The inn had gotten rather busy. The group was scattered about celebrating, enjoying themselves as they were talking and laughing. Terin had taken Lanna upstairs to make sure that she could rest as well catching up.

Jace moved through the throng of patrons, heading upstairs to Elsa’s room. The door was unlocked as he quietly shut the door and cut two of the candles to give him more shadows to hide in. He leaned against a wall, waiting for her to return, his eyes quickly adjusting to the sparse light. His mind rolled over what she had done in the Feywild after he had come to find her as she had made herself sparse so he could reconnect with his mother. It had been mind-blowing, and he honestly had not expected that from her. Elsa was always full of surprises is seemed. He shuddered as the images rose behind his eyes, he could not wait to get his revenge. The wait was not long now, the hunter was about to be the hunted.

Elsa stumbled into the room, giggling a little as she had more than a few cups of ale. Stopping at the door to get her feet under her, she smiled and crossed the room to the armor stand and mirror; letting the door swing shut behind her. Unbuckling her armor as she moved, a few pieces clanking to the floor before she removed her breastplate, sighing happily.

Jace silently watched as she continued to remove her armor, biting his lip to stay silent at some pieces not quite making it to the stand. His gaze roamed over her form as she started to remove her clothing, standing there naked. The moonlight that streamed in from the windows highlighted the scales spattered all over her body, highlighting her curves and the strength beneath, making her snow-white hair seem to glow. He loved watching her as her breasts rose with every breath, the anticipation driving him wild.

“Are you going to sit there or are you going to come and help me get ready for bed?” She turned, a hand on her hip, the claws a stark contrast to the pale silver scales. Looking directly at him, a playful smile tugging at her lips.

_Fuck. I knew I should have tried to cover my scent._ He thought as he stepped out of the shadows, not taking his eyes off her naked form. He chuckled as she lifted her chin to look at him, unabashed at her nakedness.

Like two magnets drawn together, they met in the middle of her room. His right hand ghosting up her arm to her neck, tangling in the back of her hair while his left arm wrapped around her waist pulling her flush against him. Elsa stroked her hands up his torso, winding them around his neck, her impish grin still in place as she tilted her head up, pulling him down for a soft kiss.

“Fuck sleep,” Jace whispered over her lips, crushing her against him. “I want you.” Turning he backed her up against the wall, catching her hands he held them over her head, holding them with his wooden arm. Taking her chin with his left he brought her lips to his in a passionate kiss, his tongue tracing her bottom lip asking for entrance that she gave. He pressed his body against hers, holding her against the wall as his tongue coaxed hers into a dance for dominance.

A moan rumbled in her chest as she let him ravage her mouth. Loving this side of him it had her inner beast purring, her body softening against his. When air became a necessity Jace kissed along the slope of her jaw, down the sensitive flesh of her neck to the top of her collarbone. He grinned to himself hearing her pant as she arched into him when his kisses traveled down from her collarbone to between her breasts before nipping the soft scaled skin of her left breast.

“Jace.” She pleaded but he would not be hurried along as he took his time worshipping her breast, cupping the weight in his warm hand flicking her nipple to hardness. His warm mouth closed over her breast, sucking gently and had her seeing stars. He traced his tongue in a slow circle around her breast, tasting the cooler flesh as it heated rapidly from his ministrations before repeating his actions to her right breast. She whimpered, curling a leg up around his waist, pressing into him. He released her breast with a soft, wet pop chuckling and nuzzling her breastbone.

“Jace please.” Panting she looked down at him, her pupils blown with pleasure and ringed in red, but he knew she was in full control of her beast.

“Payback’s a bitch but I’m not done with you yet _Salen Ivae*#_.” Standing, he lifted her effortlessly allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist. Striding towards the bed he tossed her onto it watching as she bounced, giggling. Climbing onto the bed, hovering over her he burned this image into his mind. Face flushed, chest heaving, and eyes glazed with pleasure and even love. Pulling his tunic off over his head and tossing it behind him, he placed open mouth kisses down her sternum and abdomen, gently nipping as her muscles jumped beneath his mouth and tongue.

Her hands tangled in his hair, claws gently scratching his scalp tugging gently on his hair as he moved down her prone form. He glanced up at her through lidded eyes as he kissed the inner part of her thigh, tracing random patterns with his tongue. Every time he got closer to the apex of her thighs she whimpered, trying to keep him there but he nipped her, and she released him. He repeated this several times, switching legs and even placing a feather-soft kiss on the top of her mound.

It was driving her crazy all this teasing. Pleasure burned in her veins, her muscles taut with the buildup. She thought she might die from pleasure when Jace suddenly stopped looking up at her.

“дорогой*. Please.” She tugged him up to her, kissing him languidly.

“_Duvar’ii…Aso reinal. *&” _He whispered into her ear, curling one of her legs over his arm as he slid inside her.

She clung to him, whimpering as he began to build a rhythm, hitting all the spots deep inside her that sent her racing for the precipice he had built her up to earlier. She tried to hold off her approaching orgasm, but it bubbled from deep within her, spreading like a glacier out from her core to her limbs as her body arched into his, moaning low in the back of her throat.

“дорогой*! Jace.”

He never slowed his pace as he continued to thrust in and out of his lover. He felt her claws digging into his back, raking lines but not deep enough to cause worry, her legs squeezing his hips tightly as she thrust to meet each of his. It was enough to awaken a darker part of his mind that he usually kept locked away. He placed a hand over her throat, gently pressing and reducing her oxygen. He saw her eyes widen slightly before he felt her flutter around him as she threw her head back, baring her throat in complete trust. He increased the speed and strength of his thrusts, not caring that the bedframe was banging against the wall and the mirror crashed to the floor.

“Jace…more.”

He could tell that she was close, she was fluttering rapidly around him. He reared back, pulling from her as he moved her around to be on her stomach, pulling her hips up as he reentered her, gripping her hips tight enough to leave bruises as he thrust roughly in and out of her. Her moans turned to high pitched keening, her claws shredding the bedding beneath her as she felt Jace wrap a hand in her hair, pulling tightly.

“Be careful what you ask for _aso reinal._” He growled in her ear as his hips piston in and out of her tight body.

“дорогой*!” Her cunt clamped down on him hard as she catapulted into her second orgasm.

Jace thrust himself as deep inside her as he could, arms wrapped like a vice around her waist as he shuddered, his orgasm ripping through him. Neither moved from their position as they tried to catch their breath, their skin sticking to the other as the cooler air of the room dried them.

Tumbling to their sides, curling together on the destroyed bed, waiting as their hearts slowed from pounding against their ribcages. Jace carefully withdrew from his lover, rose, and grabbed a small washcloth to clean them both up before rejoining Elsa on the bed.

She turned to face him, nudging her way under his arm to rest her head against his chest, listening to the strong beating of his heart. Pleasure swimming through their veins as they cooled down.

“I love you, Elsa.” He kissed the top of her head, holding her close.

“I love you too, Jace.” Her eyes began to droop in exhaustion.

“Now we’re even.” Jace chuckled, his hand tracing random patterns on her skin.

Elsa lifted her head to look at him, a devious grin spreading across her face. “For now.” Returning to her comfortable position, she allowed herself to doze off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations courtesy of google translate
> 
> *& As you wish...My queen  
*# My Love  
* Darling


	10. Pillow talk and a Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follows on the heels of the previous chapter. A few things are learned by Elsa about her mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None

[ ](https://imgur.com/7l50b5A)

Snuggled up against her mate, allowing the floaty feeling she always gets whenever they tumble into bed together, settle in her bones, drifting in and out of light slumber. Her eyes suddenly fly open as she props herself up on her right elbow looking at Jace. Her hair tumbling and tangled around her shoulders as his right-hand pauses in its movement up and down her spine.

“The phrase you said into my ear that was elvish, yes?” Her left hand resting over his heart, feeling the thumping beneath her palm, to steady herself.

“Yeah, what about it? I know you like me speaking Elvish. Just like I enjoy you speaking Draconic to me.” He shifted a bit, keeping her pressed against his side, gazing up at her fondly.

“But the words at the end, they were different than what you usually call me. What does _aso reinal_ mean?” She knew she had butchered it a bit as it was a more flowy and sing-songy language than the gruff sounding draconic. “Gah, I hate trying to pronounce Elvish sometimes. It is a sing-songy language. Except when you speak it, it sounds like warm mead warming my bones.” She leaned forward, kissing him, smiling brightly as her nose nuzzled into the flesh under his jaw.

“Warms your bones huh. And it is not quite different. Still means nearly the same thing.” He gave her a small smile, pulling her back down to lay next to him.

“Yes. It’s better than any of the strongest meads.” She could tell that he was not ready to tell her whatever was bothering him, so she could be patient.

“You know if anything is bugging you then you can tell me, right? I’ll be here whenever you’re ready to share.” She snuggled up against his side, pulling the blankets up to lay over them as they both drifted off to sleep again.

It was a few days later that Elsa was sitting at a table in the tavern, nursing a cup of water while waiting for her food to be delivered, when Lanna Cromwell sat in front of her, arms folded and resting on the table as she leaned forward, her hard blue-grey eyes holding Elsa’s own ice baby blue ones.

“You know I was wondering if you were going to try and corner me.” Elsa leaned back in her chair, taking a sip of water before offering Lanna a small smile.

“What are your intentions with my son?” Lanna’s voice was a soft melody and a hint of an accent but there was an edge to her voice that had Elsa’s inner beast stirring in a warning.

“I think at this point it's none of your business what my intentions with Jace are. I realize you’re his mother, but if it makes you feel better.” Elsa shrugged, one of her clawed hands tapping away at the tabletop. “I love him, he’s mine and I’m his. We both started out on different paths and now our paths are nearly one and the same. A lot has happened on our journey that has brought us closer together. You could say that we saved each other.” Elsa thanked the server as a plate of smoked meat, steamed winter vegetables, and a few slices of bread with a small bit of butter spread over it, was put before her. Shifting to sit up straight, Elsa began to eat, not ignoring Lanna fully but wanting to enjoy her meal in peace before getting ready for more traveling, as they were headed after the other Mundane Stones in earnest.

“I see. And you have no desire for power? Like the woman who captured me, that I must say you bear a striking resemblance too.” The accusation in her tone easy to hear.

“I have no desire for power other than the power to protect the people precious to me.” Elsa’s hand tightened around her fork, a tick developing in her jaw muscles as she raised her head to look Lanna straight in the eyes. “I would also appreciate it if you didn’t accuse me of things that...that шлюха*! does. She abandoned my father after my brother was born and never looked back. I have no ties to her.” Elsa stood from her chair; her hands clenched at her sides as she tried to breathe steadily. The room felt like it was closing in on her as a cold sweat broke out across her body. Her teeth grinding as she began to stalk away, biting out.

“She is not my mother. That woman is a stranger to me.” Tossing a few silver pieces onto the table to cover her meal, she headed for the door, panic and fear welling up inside her, she could almost taste the vomit on the back of her tongue.

A hand closed around her forearm causing her to whip around coming face to face with Jace, concern shining in his eyes.

“_Salen Ivae_? Elsa?” He stayed still, worried that her eyes were completely red, there was no trace of the blue he adored. He could see that the dragon scales on the right side of her face were more pronounced. Her fangs had elongated a little as well, nearly piercing her lips and drawing a small trickle of blood.

“I-I need air. I’m sorry.” Her voice came out in a growl, from deep within her chest. It did not sound humanoid right now. She wanted to just rub her face into his neck to help calm herself, but she could not bring herself to do it with his mom standing there, looking furious and maybe even worried.

Jace took a few small steps closer, his form blocking his mother’s gaze as he rested his forehead against Elsa’s for a moment before quickly and deftly removing his remaining bracer and putting it on her left forearm, as she wasn’t wearing her own armor.

“Don’t have to apologize _Salen Ivae._ I go where you go.” He watched as the red receded a bit from her pupil but there was still more red than blue in her eyes.

“I go where you go.” She whispered, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him briefly before he let go of her arm and she hurried out of the tavern to get some much-needed fresh air.

Jace sighed, running his right hand over his face, and pushing at his dark brown locks, before turning to glare at his mother. He already knew that she had said something to set Elsa’s instincts off, having heard the tail end of the conversation between his lover and his mother.

“She’s unstable and not a good fit to be by your side.” Lanna put her hands on her hips staring down her son as she walked up to him.

“No, she isn’t unstable. You purposefully said something to set off her instincts. We’re also not discussing this here right now.” Shaking his head, he had hoped his mom would just let it go and let him make the decision that made him happy, as apparently his ‘father’ had done. Walking back upstairs into the room he shared with Elsa, he knew he should go try to find her but right now he was angry at his mom for trying to make a choice for him. The door swung closed a moment later, and he knew his mom was in the room with him. Glancing out of the corner of his eye he could see the spectral form of his sister, looking between the two of them, worried.

“Jacen, we have to talk about this. If what your grandfather said is true and with your father being-”

“No! He is not my father. He could have found a way to stay with us and he did not. Did you know that he went and spent time with Elsa, her brother, and dad? But was too chicken shit scared to try and see his own kids! The bastard is dead. I talked to him for a moment after he died, and you know what I got? I just got the same thing repeatedly. Not to make his mistakes. No apology for missing out on my life or Maia’s. No explanation, just a don’t make my mistakes, boy.” The long-buried hatred for his father welled up inside him, only this time he did not have an outlet. So, he threw a dagger into a wall, breathing heavily.

“Jacen...He did that to protect you and Maia both. There were prices on both your heads from his father’s advisor who stole the throne from him.” Lanna cautiously approached her son, hands gently touching his shoulders.

“Doesn’t matter now does it?” Jace jerked his shoulder from her grasp. “Maia’s dead. You were captured. Alabaster is dead. Our entire tribe is dead, with barely any survivors scattered to the wind. And now, you want me to push away a woman I love and who makes me happy and even saved me from myself!” He took a shuddering breath in. “All because you think I give a rat’s ass about a country that belongs to a man who instead of staying with us to protect us, sent us away for our own ‘safety’. And you want me to sit on that throne? While also, telling me that Elsa, the daughter of a good friend of Alabaster’s, is not a good fit for me. Did you mean not a good fit for me as a man or as a king?” Hearing movement in the hallway he looked up to see Elsa standing in the doorway, one hand on the doorknob, the door partially ajar. Shit, when had she returned?!

“Jace?” Confusion and shock in her eyes as well as her tone.

“Shit! I’m sorry Elsa.” He crossed the room to stand near her, his eyes pleading, one hand reaching for her. “I-I didn’t want you to find out like-like this.”

“So, when were you going to tell me? How long have you known?” She was very confused and looked him square in the eye trying to see the truth, not too sure what to say or even think about her Jace being a king. She could see that he would be a good one, but he would also get bored rather quickly. It could eat him alive, being a King, but it was not for her to decide.

“Since Mornhawk, just after the old man died and before you brought me back after I lost my arm. I didn’t want to tell anyone because then you guys would’ve been so focused on keeping me safe and the last time that happened, I lost everyone.” He let his arm that was reaching for her drop, fear curling like barbed wire around his heart, squeezing tightly. His throat beginning to close as he waited for Elsa to ask him to leave again. “Please, _Salen Ivae_.” He sounded so dejected and broken as he watched the emotions play across her face.

Elsa took a deep breath, exhaling slowly as she came into the room, shutting the door quietly behind her. It was beginning to make sense to her now, why Lanna had asked that question. Even some of what she could remember about her mother’s offhand phrases to Uncle Al made sense as well. Taking Jace’s left hand in hers and entwining their fingers, looking up at him. She was not going to make the same mistake she had made when he admitted out loud that he loved her, nearly a year ago. Offering him a small smile and a squeeze of the hand, she looked at Lanna, the red returning to her eyes.

“You thought I only loved Jace because if I was with him, then it’d mean I could be queen. As you can see, I did not know that. It does not change anything about how I feel. That is a decision that Jace needs to make himself. Then he and I will discuss it and come up with a plan on how to go about it.” Stepping between the two of them, her eyes hard as she looked at Lanna. “I realize you know extraordinarily little about Dragonborn, but when we chose a супруг*^ (mate); that’s it. There is no one else for us. My father never found that with _her_, to the extent that I have with Jace. I’m happy with whatever Jace decides and will support him in any way that I can.” She could feel his right hand rubbing her neck, under her hair at the base of her head, while his left gave hers a squeeze.

“Right now, though, we have more pressing matters of the Celestine Stones. If we can defeat the dark one and restore balance to the material plane, then we can figure out how to go about getting Zatania back on track.”

“You’re both going after those stones? The stones that are cursed.” Both could hear the fear in her voice. The lines of her face more pronounced with fear darkening her eyes.

“Yes. It’s how I’m going to free my father from the dark one.”

“Kristoff is under the dark one’s control? What about the stone he had?”

“They stole it in Mornhawk, after killing Uncle Al and nearly destroying the city.” The room was silent for a few moments as Lanna processed it all. She had heard from her father about the attack where Alabaster had died. Nodding, Lanna smiled tiredly at the two of them, a slight surprise to see them united in this.

“You two remind me of Alabaster and I when we first met. We can talk more in the morning about Zatania and the stones.” She left quietly after that.

Elsa waited till she was gone before turning around to gauge how Jace was feeling.

“I’m sorry. I never wanted to cause strife between you and your mother. I know how important she is to you.” Briefly tightening her grip on his left hand before relaxing but not releasing his hand. Lifting her eyes to look at him, worry causing her to gnaw on her bottom lip.

“I’m sorry too. I was going to tell you once we finished with the stones and after we had gotten your dad back for you. It is honestly not that important to me. You and my mother are the most important things to me right now.” He tugged her against him into a hug as they just stood there holding each other, letting the tension of the past few days melt away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations courtesy of google translate. Only new word is below
> 
> *! (whore)


	11. Bakira Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party runs into Bakira and have to fight him to save Elsa's dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, villain death
> 
> Bold is Dainsleif-Elsa's sword talking to her  
Italics are thoughts

[ ](https://imgur.com/3lQ01pW)

They had finally found him. It looked like his armor had been repaired since the battle in Mornhawk and was even more wicked looking. His sword glowing a deep black as if pulling from the Underdark itself. He seemed almost to be expecting them, waiting at the clearing for the group.

Elsa took several deep breaths through her nose, trying to scent the air around them as the five of them spread out a bit to try and get him from all sides.

“He seems to be alone.”

“For now.” The gruff voice of her mate made her smile before she grabbed Jace’s arm before he could run to engage.

“Don’t die or I’m bringing you back only to kick your ass again.” She kissed him briefly before drawing Dainsleif and entering the clearing, shield raised as she engaged Bakira. Stumbling a little from his first hit, she righted herself and took two swings at him.

“Please Skaði help me bring my father back to me.” Warm fingers brushed through her hair and a laugh tinkled in her ears as the air seemed to grow slightly colder.

**We can do this Elsa. Let us bring your father home.** Gripping the hilt tightly, she put all her strength into the attack, violet magic arcing down her blade swirling with silver. Bakira grunted from the impact as she swung her sword around again for another attack, finding a minuscule opening in the armor to pierce flesh.

Arrows and crossbow bolts rained down, some bouncing off his armor, but a few found homes in the flesh beneath. Magic streaked past her head and impacted into his helmet, denting it. Bakira went on the offensive, swinging his gigantic sword that impacted with her shield knocking her sideways as she tried to correct her footing in time for the second blow to come down at her head that she barely managed to block. Sparks flew as his sword slid down the length of Dainsleif. Elsa tried to use the energy from his attack to power her own and was successful with her first strike hitting true. The second strike she could feel hands wrap around her own and guide the sword to hit at Bakira’s leg, cutting through the flesh down to the bone.

“Elsa!” Jace’s panicked voice reached her ears a half-second too late as a fireball formed in front of her, blowing her 10 feet backward into a tree. The tree splintered around her, digging into her back as she tried to stand, glaring in Isaac’s direction. Her muscles burned from the impact and the fighting, but she was not going to let that get her down. Picking up her shield off the ground, clenching her sword in her hand; she advanced on Bakira again, trying to drown out all the noise.

“Isaac! Be careful where you’re throwing your spells, or I’ll plug you full of arrows.” Jace snarled at him, releasing two more arrows with sure-fire accuracy, covering Elsa’s six as she continued to fight Bakira head-on.

More arrows joined as Luthiel moved in the opposite direction of Jace, the arrows glowing in arcane light.

“I didn’t think it would hit her. I aim my spells better than I used to.” Isaac fired off one more spell trying to distract Bakira before ducking behind a nearby stump.

Terin cast a spell that had the tree roots and vines reaching down to ensnare Bakira, wrapping around his arms and legs, holding him in place as best as trees could. Elsa took her chance and struck into the side of Bakira, her sword flaring a bright whitish-blue light as she called upon her deity to help her defeat the bottom feeder. He broke the vines with pure strength; however, his left leg was not responding to his brain’s commands as it crumbled beneath him, blood oozing from the wound.

“Skaði, please. I need your help.” Elsa could feel tears streaming down her face when she caught the blue eye beneath the caved in part of the helmet. Bringing her sword up she went for the torso. Trying to strike where the devourer had to have latched onto her father’s body. The armor caved slightly under her blow, but he was standing back up again. He had drained the life force of the surrounding vegetation to heal himself.

“Fuck!” Elsa tried to dodge his next swing but felt the blade bite into her side and back. She bit her lip to keep from screaming but some noise did escape her. Everyone watched in shock as suddenly, Bakira stopped attacking for a moment. His hand reached up to her, ran over and down the back of her head, gently tugging her braid. Her tears were flowing freely now, as that told her that her father was still buried inside somewhere and recognized her enough to try and let her know.

“Papochka*%?” Her braid fell from his hand as he swung at her again, she ducked beneath his swing, trying to push him to the ground. Wrapping her arms around his waist she heaved with all her strength to try and knock him onto his back. More arrows and crossbow bolts whizzed over her head embedding under his armor, but she could not knock him to the ground. Growling in frustration, she released him, dancing backward as his sword caught her in the left arm. Reaching down she quickly picked back up her sword and shield, her sides heaving as she tried to breathe and healed herself as much as she could.

“Papochka*%, please...I know you’re in there.” She lifted her shield to block and could swear she felt herself being filled with energy, not exactly divine like she was used to, but she could feel it, it was warm and friendly.

_You can do it, Elsa. Do not give up._ Whispered across her mind. Whoever was helping her, was not her patron but she was not looking a ghost horse in the mouth.

_Thank you._ She replied, watching as Bakira’s next strike bounced off her shield, the damage rebounding on him. Using her newfound luck, she just kept swinging, her arms and back burning from the exercise as she tried to strike true.

Jace watched confused as his sister seemed to be hovering around Elsa, whispering in her ear, helping her aim her sword. Shaking his head, he continued to fire as many arrows as he had in his quiver, most were bouncing off the wicked looking armor but about half finding a home in the flesh beneath. _Meddling sisters._ Though it made him feel better as Elsa was not alone on the field, despite her seeming to draw Bakira’s attention. More magic flew past him, some landing hits and a few fizzling out on his armor. He thought it was strange how Gaius was not coming to help him as he had in Mornhawk, but maybe he was just biding his time.

“Anyone see that shadowy fuck around?! That motherfucker is here! Find him!” Jace clicked the mechanism to switch his bow to the sword form, moving at a good clip around where Elsa was engaged with Bakira, keeping his focus on her. He climbed a nearby tree, hopping across the branches to a tree just above Bakira before jumping out of the tree to land on top of Bakira, sliding his sword between the armor at his back and his neck. Slicing cleanly through his neck.

“That’s for my sister, you bastard.” He growled, a feral smile on his face.

Everyone watched with bated breath as the hulking form fell to his knees, the great sword clattering to the hard-packed earth. Blood sprouted from beneath the helmet as he tried to stand only for his body to pitch forward landing on the ground.

Elsa rushed forward as a shrill scream pierced the air before everything went quiet. She kneeled next to the body, heaving as she rolled him over, frantically trying to get the armor off, tossing it away from his body. She could feel her friends approaching as she carefully removed the helmet, tears streaming down her face as she was met with the familiar face of her father.

“Papochka*%....” Reaching for her Vegvisir, clutching it tightly, she began to pray, hoping that Skaði could hear her as she began to cast her spell, Raise Dead. She knelt on the hard floor as she wove the magic over and through his body, begging him to return to her. Something was wrong as she finished casting her spell. The body growing colder. Elsa knelt there in shock, her throat closing as terror crawled through her. _No! No! I cannot have come this far only to lose him!_ Feeling tears beginning to roll down her face, clutching the body to her chest, rocking back and forth.

Jace gently sank onto his knees next to Elsa, pain ripping through his heart as he watched her rocking gently.

“Elsa? _Salen Ivae_. Hey, we can still save him. We have to get him to a cleric.” He was not sure if she heard him, till her eyes lifted to his nearly completely red, but he would not fear her.

“He-He didn’t come back.” Her words came out in a growl, clutching her father, Kristoff's body against her. “I-I know. We have to g-g-go to the abyss to k-kill him again.”

“Yes, we do. We will get him back for you. I promise _Salen Ivae_.” He reached a hand up, cupping her face, watching as her eyes bled back to blue rapidly.

“That cleric we meet before might be able to help.” She pulled her dad more towards her, standing, shaking as she worked to get his body over her shoulders. Jace and Luthiel helped her get him onto her shoulder. Luthiel paused briefly, his gaze catching Elsa’s.

“We will get him back. I promise. He would not have fought so hard against us if your father were not still in there.”

“I know that was not my father. Otherwise, my spell would have worked. But I thank you for your vote of confidence.”

They began to make their way back through the forest, heading for the flying ship the king of Palladia had given them for this task after saving his life. Elsa was quiet as they boarded, carrying her father’s body below deck to lay him in a hammock. Wiping her tears away, seeing the blood covering her claws, the stress and falling adrenaline from the fight won out as she sank against the side of the ship. Sitting down, the turmoil of earlier finally caught up with her as she began to laugh. The crew gave her a wide berth as a dark bottle was pressed into her hands. Looking up into the face of her mate, she took the bottle and took a long swig, savoring the burn of alcohol.

“Thank you.”

Jace sat next to her, taking one of her hands and wordlessly cleaning the blood from her hands and claws.

“We will get him back _Salen Ivae.”_ Jace looked at the form of her father, stripped of the wicked black looking armor. Laying in the hammock in simple clothes and furs, his scales a darker silver than Elsa’s.

“I know.” Elsa took another swig of the alcohol before capping the bottle and setting it next to her. “We also must go to the Underdark and kill Bakira in his true form as well.”

“You don’t have to come if you’d rather spend time catching up with your father.” Jace laid both her hands back in her lap as he tossed the cloth into a corner.

“I want to come.” Elsa laughed humorlessly “I go where you go.” Exhaustion beat at her eyes. Laying her head on Jace’s shoulder, letting her eyes drift close.

“Rest. Isaac will let us know when we get closer to Caden’s house.” Jace felt her body go slack with sleep as he got comfortable on the floor.

It would take a few days for them to reach Caden’s house and he was waiting for them out front, almost like he was expecting them.

“Didn’t think I would see any of you again. You do have two healers that can heal you, you realize?” Caden, arms crossed, spoke up to them as the ship set down near his house.

Luthiel leaned over the side and jumped down landing lightly.

“It’s more complicated than that. Will you come aboard?”

“Fine.” Caden uncrossed his arms, slinging his healers’ bag over his shoulder as a rope ladder descended. Climbing aboard he could see the group was not too worse for wear until the half-elf he had helped bring back from the brink came up from down below.

“One of our friends died in the conflict. We were hoping you could bring him back.” Jace said as he crossed the deck, shaking Caden’s hand.

“I see. I take it you and Elsa made up?”

“Not that its any of your business but yes. Her father is the one who needs you.” Jace saw the puzzle pieces fall into place as Caden nodded, motioning for him to lead the way.

Jace turned on his heel, walking back below deck to where Elsa was sitting next to her father’s body.

Elsa was running her hand through his hair, glancing up to see that Jace had returned with Caden. A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. Her beast close to the surface and prowling inside her mind.

“I-I know you.” Her eyes returning to her normal blue, red still ringing the edges.

He was looking directly at her, smiling gently, an elongated canine peeking out.

“Yes, you do. We meet a few weeks ago. You were asking me questions about the book I had written about exorcisms. I also helped heal your mate.” He stayed kneeling, waiting, watching her.

“You did. You can help bring him back to me?” Hope began to fill her as she felt a hand brush the back of her neck, bringing with it the scent of home and support, gently massage her neck.

“I’ll do my best to do that. How long has he been dead?” He carefully shuffled to on his knees, examining the body.

“I-I don’t know. Before today...I-I have not seen him in 6 months. He was-He had been taken over by a devourer.”

Caden nodded, running a diagnostic over the body and then looked at those gathered around him.

“We need to go outside. The spell I need to cast is going to take time and I need to concentrate.”

Elsa lifted her father’s body and followed Caden outside and off the ship, further into the woods surrounding his home.

“I don’t know if this is going to work but I will need three people to make offerings as it were to call out to his spirit that is still here but only just. His love for you, Elsa, is what is keeping him here.” Caden began to clear a portion of hard-packed earth off, throwing twigs and brushing leaves away. He picked up a stick that seemed sturdy enough to draw the runes he needed for the spell he was working. He drew the runes around the body, being extra careful as he worked, silently praying to his deity that this worked. Finishing his preparations, he began to chant and pray, the song swelling as he wove his magic, the spell seeming to take on a life of its own as ghostly voices began to echo in the forest around them. The runes gave off a faint glow as Caden turned to look at them, his eyes a bright white, burning with divine energy.

“Who will make the first offering?” His voice soothing, imbued with celestial power.

Elsa stepped forward, pulling her amulet of the Vegvisir, from under her armor and off her head. She stepped up to the body, tears dusting her eyelashes. Placing the amulet on his chest, she smoothed his stark white hair off his forehead, kissing both cheeks before speaking.

“Papochka*%, a few years ago you left without any word of where you were going. Only to find out that you had come here. Bjorn and I have missed you terribly. You gave me this when I graduated, saying that it would always point me home. Now you need it, to come home.” She bent down to whisper into her ear what she said next. “You promised that you would never leave us. I am holding you to that promise Papochka*%. You promised.” Gently kissing his left cheek, she rose and stepped back to stand next to Caden, watching as the first set of runes glowed brightly and remained at a steady glow.

“Who will offer the second?”

Terin stepped forward to everyone’s surprise. He placed his staff near Kristoff’s right hand and began to druid craft, from memory, his family's crest, from an ash tree branch, laying it on his chest. He said nothing before the second third of the runes glowed brightly and stayed that way.

“The third and final offering?”

There was a pause over the group as the remaining three all looked at each other. Elsa glanced back at Jace, her eyes pleading with him. She knew he was having a hard time as Bakira had been his nemesis for so long. She moved to stand in front of him.

“My father would never help a creature like Bakira willing.” Dropping her voice volume, hoping the others would not overhear her. “After all, Bakira hurt both our dad’s. He also will have answers for you.”

Jace sighed, nodding, and walked forward, crouching next to his head. Running his hands over his face, before turning and looking just to the left of Elsa, seeing the spectral form of who he can only guess was her father.

“You know, I’ve heard a lot about you from Elsa. She really looks up to you. I’m not going to let you move on till you answer my questions, even if I have to find your ass in heaven and drag you back here to get my answers.” He rubbed at his jaw, pushing his emotions down for the time being. Scoffing he added, “Your wife was a piece of work. Elsa needs you after that. I know that she is capable and strong as fuck. Cause I love her, and if you love her even half as much as she thinks you do. Then you’ll get back in your fucking body and say hello to your daughter and return to your son.” He stood, dusting off his pants, and walked to stand in front of Elsa, gently cupping the side of her face, smiling softly.

“Thank you, Jace. I know that wasn’t easy.” She whispered to him. “Was he here?” Her eyes glanced back to the ritual, watching as the ritual was completed with the final third of the runes glowing brightly. Just before Jace turned around, stepping aside so that Elsa could move if she wanted to, he just nodded at her last question.

Everyone watched as the ritual completed and Kristoff’s chest rose as life returned to his body. He began coughing as he rolled onto his side, sitting up slowly, his bright blue eyes blinking wearily. Elsa stepped closer, a sob breaking from her chest as she closed the distance between them, wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

“Papochka*%.” She buried her face into his neck, smelling the familiar scent of leather, pine, and mountain air. Tears spilling from her eyes.

“маленькая снежинка. *^” He buried one of his hands into her hair, stroking over her head before gently tugging her braid. She choked out a laugh, squeezing her arms tightly around his neck.

“I’ve missed you so much Papochka*%.” She pulled back from him and promptly clocked him on the shoulder. “Why did you do it?! You just left! Uncle Al said that he saw you and you did not think to think it through.” She hit him a few times before hugging him again, crying softly.

“I’ve missed you too маленькая снежинка*^. I am sorry. I thought I could stop him.” He sluggishly shifted to his knees and she helped him up to stand.

“It was stupid of you, Papochka*%. I cannot wait to tell Bjorn that you are alive and at least safe. Come and meet my friends?” He laughed, leaning heavily against her and she gladly took his weight as they walked a little closer to the group.

Kristoff finally lifted his gaze, looked at her friends, surprised, and shocked to see Terin standing there with them.

“Terin? What the fuck are you doing here?! Last time we saw each other you were still searching for Lana.”

“I am but that’s a story for a different time. I am glad you are back, my friend.”

The mismatched group making their way back into the camp, Kristoff leaning heavily on Elsa as he walked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations courtesy of Google translate
> 
> Papochka*%- Daddy  
маленькая снежинка. *^- Snowflake


	12. Fight at the Stargate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After many months of travel the group finally arrives where it will all go down. The star is coming with enough power to rework the world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: descriptions of violence, language, hints of emotional abuse
> 
> Bold is Dainsleif

[ ](https://imgur.com/psnoxWm)

Elsa rested her hands on her knees, Dainsleif stuck into the ground. Glancing around at her companions, a smile tugging on her lips as she breathed a sigh of relief that they had managed to kill one of the guardians before reaching the Celestine Gate. Her muscles ached from the fight, but she managed to heal as many wounds on her friends as she could. They all took a short rest, trying to figure out the next step when the sound of footsteps echoed off the obsidian stone behind them.

“Well, well, well. This is a surprise.” A male’s voice seemed to fill the space around them, the tack-tack of a cane offsetting the cadence of footfalls. He clapped slowly, pulling his top hat off in a flourish as it disappeared in a wisp of dark purple smoke.

“Now, my love, they got further than we thought they would.” A woman spoke from the other side of the group. The whisper of fabric ghosted across the floor as her elegant dress spilled like violet water around her. The woman was a Dragonborn, that much was obvious by the splattering of silver scales that dusted the right side of her face, but her horns were hidden beneath a very elaborate floral headdress. A small smile graced her face that widened when her bright blue eyes landed on Elsa.

“Ах, Эльза. Добро пожаловать, моя дочь.~*” She stepped closer to the group only to get the tip of a sword to her throat.

Elsa felt a cold sweat break over her body at the visual of her mother appearing. Her body reacting on instinct as she could feel both Dainsleif and her inner beast rising to protect her from the terror that began to wrap around her heart. Her eyes bled red as a growl vibrated in her chest.

“Don’t call me that. What are you doing here?” Elsa was confused as the last time she had seen her mother was when she was 12. Her grip shook slightly until she felt a hand on her shoulder and neck. It gave her neck a squeeze as the gruff voice of her mate helped her center herself.

“Elsa, who’s the goddamn overgrown peacock?” The swish of an arrow being notched into a bowstring eased some of the terror wrapping around Elsa’s heart.

“She is my...mother.” The words burned in her mouth. She hated the terror that clawed at her throat. “I don’t know him.” Glancing at the other man she paid him no mind, her attention fully on her mother.

“They’re members of the council of Eight,” Isaac spoke from behind them, exhaustion evident in his voice from where he sat against a rocky formation, pressing a hand against a wound.

“Bravo, boy.” Alexandria clapped mockingly, “You’ve been quite the talk of the council. Breaking the rules and messing with things you aren’t supposed to.” Elsa’s mother tsked at him but her sky-blue eyes never left Elsa. “You’ve really grown дочь*.” She reached up and just before she could touch Elsa’s face, the sword pressed more firmly at her throat.

“Children tend to do that. Why are you here Alexandria?” Elsa felt the calming presence of Dainsleif and her mate beside her. She would not fear Alexandria anymore. She was not a 12-year-old little girl anymore.

“I came to welcome you and your...friends to the arrival of a star that will change the course of the world. You can join us, and we’ll rule the world side by side, just like we were meant to do.” Alexandria had a smile on her face, but it did not reach her eyes. Her arms flung open as if to embrace all of them. Her eyes roaming over all 5 of them.

“Your words are poison.” Elsa drew in a deep breath, feeling the stillness within herself now that the terror had been pushed back. “I believed you once and it nearly cost me everything. Not anymore. I will not let you use that star to destroy the world. There are too many reasons not to lose.” Taking a step forward, the tip of Dainsleif resting beneath Alexandria’s chin, tipping her head back slightly, forcing her to step back or risk being sliced open.

The man moved to interfere, only to receive two arrows to the shoulder. One from Jace and the other from Luthiel.

“Now, now. Let us not get hasty peacock. They have something to work out. It seems so do you and Luthiel. So just let Elsa and Alexandria catch up for a bit. I think Luthiel has a few things to say to you.” Jace notched another arrow but did not fire it, keeping it trained on the man that Luthiel called Devon.

Not breaking her focus on her mother, Elsa brought her shield up ready to defend herself before taking a preemptive strike against her mother. She would finish this here and now. Alexandria recoiled in shock, screaming as the blade bit into her shoulder twice, the iciness of the blade not hurting as much as the bite of the metal. Alexandria snarled, one of her hands grasping Elsa’s bracer, glowing a midnight blue, the magic wrapping around Elsa’s arm and up to her shoulder, biting into her skin with winter's chill.

Gritting her teeth against the pain that began to assault her mind. Elsa reeled back a little bit to get a bit of distance, then brought her head crashing forward into her mother’s face hearing the crunch of her nose being broken.

Blood splattered down her face Alexandria gasped, using her free hand to cover her nose to try and stop the bleeding.

“You! You ungrateful отродье*^! I should’ve killed you when you were a baby.” Shrieking, she reached out to try and grab Elsa’s throat and pull her daughter towards her.

Elsa broke the hold easily, spinning around to bring Dainsleif in an arch, the blade glowed a vibrant purple as it found a home in Alexandria’s side. The twin spells danced over her mother’s body, the searing and divine energies swirling and coalescing as they did more damage than it seemed to. Elsa pressed her advantage, alternating between swings of her sword and raising her shield to block the magic before swinging again as Alexandria tried to get a spell off to attack her.

“You ruined my life! I could have been Queen! But that ungrateful, lazy, good for nothing that calls himself your father had to get me pregnant.” The vitriol she was spewing, was reaching Elsa’s ears but she did her best to stay focused. It was just words, hateful ones but it was just words.

“Then why come back and have Bjorn?” Elsa was okay with Alexandria hating her, but why do this to a second child?

“Because I could.” She snarled, standing tall and poised. “I knew Kristoff wanted another child, so I came back. I wanted him to help me get rid of my cousin, Vexia, so that I could have a straight shot at the throne of Sorbia. And he wouldn’t even do that!” Alexandria fired off another spell that managed to do some damage to Elsa, causing her to smile at the hurting of her daughter, that look soon gave way to shock as it seemed that Elsa wasn’t as hurt as she’d hoped.

“I see. It is a pity then that father could not be here.” Breathing through the pain and shaking it off as best she could, Elsa stood straight, risking a glance back at her friends, her eyes lingering on Jace who was watching her mother with fury burning in his eyes. His eyes softened when he noticed her looking at him, offering her a smile, that she returned. “We have nothing more to discuss.” Turning back to her mother, raising her sword to prepare another attack.

**You are stronger than her, Elsa. You can do it. I will lend you all the power I can to help you defeat her.** Squeezing the hilt of Dainsleif in thanks, Elsa raised her shield once more and advance on her opponent, whispering a small prayer to Skaði to aid her in this fight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jace was making sure that no one interfered in Elsa’s fight. They had talked about it a lot in the year or so that they had been in a relationship. He honestly did not give a fuck about her mother and just wanted this to be over so that Elsa could heal from it. He was not going to get in her way if this would help her to heal those wounds her mother had caused. Devon was having his own conversation with Luthiel that was devolving quickly into a fight. Isaac and Terin were sitting off to the side, watching both battles confused. He moved to join the two of them, standing in front of them both, his bow lowered but his eyes watchful, scanning the fights for signs of underhanded tactics.

“Jace, we should help them. There has to be something we can do.” Terin lay a hand on his shoulder, worry etched into the lines of his weathered face.

“We are helping them. This is their fight that they both need to finish. We can help them by staying out of it.” He ran his fingers over the arrow still notched to his bow, eyes watching the two battles.

“This is something we have to let them take care of. Should save your strength and protests for Gauis. He’ll show sooner or later.” With that, he turned back to the fights happening in front of him. A smile tugging on his lips, watching as Elsa dealt with her mother. He also would admit, at least to himself, that he loved watching her fight.

His gaze drifted over to the fight between Devon and Luthiel. Luthiel seemed to be having a bit of trouble. It was not that they were unmatched, but it was more Luthiel was having difficulty delivering the killing blow. Shifting his grip on his bow, quietly drawing back the bowstring but not tautly, his eyes focused on Devon.

Devon stumbled back from his fight against Luthiel, hissing as he raised both hands, one aimed for Luthiel and the other aimed for Elsa. Dark purple almost violet energy swirled in his palms as he made to fire the spell at Luthiel watching it soar towards him. The other blast nearly left his hand when an arrow pierced his hand, quickly followed by another, burying at least two inches into his palm. Blood dripped onto the obsidian beneath him as he screamed, clutching the hand against his chest, the two arrows protruding grisly. He grunted as the silver worked through his bloodstream.

“I told ya asshole, don’t fucking interfere.” Drawing another arrow from the quiver at his side and notching it but not drawing it back, he stared down Devon, who was cursing him, burning red eyes promising retribution.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Despite being in her heavy plate armor, Elsa was dodging most of her mother’s spells or making it too risky for her to cast otherwise the spells would hit her as well. Alexandria was not pleased that this fight had taken a turn so drastically in a way that she had not planned on. She had not planned on her daughter being this strong or even able to hit her. She still had a few tricks up her sleeve, but it seemed like nothing was fazing her daughter.

“Nothing more to discuss!? Your father is still under the control of the demon.” Alexandria reached back for the door of the gate, trying to activate it. “I cannot believe you would throw your luck in with these people. You should be a Queen. But you fall for a ranger, a lowly half-bred bastard of Alabaster’s at that.” Alexandria snarled, mist forming around her jaws before she spewed out a blast of frigid air and ice straight for Elsa. Her blood was beginning to plop onto the stone around her, wounds gaping like hungry mouths as the once pristine violet dress was now showing blood blotches that kept getting bigger and bigger through the tears that Dainsleif had created.

“No, he is no longer under Bakira’s control. We expelled Bakira from him. That’s our next step to go and kill the soul sucker.” Elsa felt a small thrill run through her as her mother’s face twisted into anger. Walking forward, Dainsleif humming in her hands and pointing towards Alexandria’s chest. Her face was a mask of blankness as she continued to attack, slicing and dancing around her mother’s flailing attempts to fire off spells.

The spells that did hit focused on attacking her mind, trying to take over her mind but Elsa was able to shake them off, taking the damage but not being controlled by her mother. Which she viewed as a blessing. Elsa took comfort in the skills that she was given by Skaði and trusted in herself as she continued to strike away at her mother, even managing to remove an arm in the process.

Alexandria continued to try and attack Elsa with everything she had but it was quickly shown to be futile. That damn bottom feeder could not even handle Kristoff and keep him under control. It was now obvious that Elsa truly took after Kristoff and Eleana; when she could be destined for so much more than village life high in the mountains. She found herself pressed up against the Celestine Gate, how ironic that she was to die at the spot she wanted to begin her new rule from. She was going to be killed by her own daughter and that made her laugh. Her head thrown back as she laughed, her right hand pressed against one of her more grievous wounds.

“Ты моя дочь, нравится тебе это или нет, Эльза. Возможно, вы на данный момент освободили своего отца, но он этого не отпустит.*#”

Elsa’s chest was heaving as she sucked in air. Her grip tightened around Dainleif’s hilt and her shield; her arms and back burning from the exhaustion. Shaking her head slightly, trying to dislodge the words her mother said.

They both knew that this was it. This was the final attack that would end this fight once and for all. It happened almost in slow motion. Elsa adjusted the hilt in her left hand, the pommel clasped in her right as she shoved her sword through her mother’s chest, the flesh and bone giving way to hard, cold steel like a knife thru butter. Elsa was surprised to feel tears begin to run down her cheeks. She did not know if they were happy tears or not, but she held her mother’s gaze, getting as close as she dared, making sure that Alexandria could not see anyone but her as she replied.

“Тогда мне просто придется убить его.*$” Elsa watched as a smile pulled Alexandria’s painted purple lips back in a grim smile.

Sputtering she coughed up blood, that landed on Elsa’s cheek, her teeth stained red. With the last bit of her strength, Alexandria uttered a warning to her daughter.

“Ты никогда не избавишься от меня. Я всегда буду частью тебя. *@” The light left Alexandria’s eyes as her body slumped to the left, still being held up by Dainsleif.

Elsa stood, slowly withdrawing Dainsleif from her mother’s body, watching detachedly as it fell to the floor with a soft thump, eyes glazing over in death, blood splattered on the dark doorway in front of her. The ringing in her ears from the blood rushing to her head was the only thing she could hear as her chest felt tight, constricted even as she tried to breathe deeply. She thought she heard someone screaming before it was quickly silenced.

The silence that followed was deafening. Pressing against the 5 of them from all angles as everyone stared at the 2 bodies.

A hand touched Elsa’s cheek, wiping the tears away. Looking up into the blue-grey eyes that shone with concern and love, her mate, she blinked slowly a few times before being able to form words as she saw his mouth was moving but she heard nothing.

“Elsa..._Salen Ivae_?” He framed her face with both hands, searching her face for any kind of recognition.

“Jace...It’s over?” Her voice was gruff with the emotions she was desperately trying to hold back. Her limbs began to shake as her breathing suddenly raced, panic set in.

“Yes, Elsa. It is finally over. She’s gone and can’t hurt anyone else.” He pulled her against him, wrapping his arms tightly around her shaking form. He felt her hands twist in his vest as she clung to him as if he were the only stable and sure thing right now.

“It’s done. She can’t hurt us anymore.” Elsa just kept repeating that sentence over and over as her body could not handle all the emotions swirling through her. She sagged against Jace, clinging to him with her face buried against his neck. Her tears were dry now as she just had nothing left to hold herself up with anymore.

“Why didn’t she love me?” Elsa whispered against Jace’s neck, not expecting an answer but it was a question her 12-year-old self, wanted an answer too, but she knew her 28-year-old self would never receive.

“I don’t know the answer to that Elsa. All I know is that you have other people who love you. Your dad, your brother, your aunt, and me. I know it is tough, but she is not worth your tears or feeling like you are a lesser dragon than she was. That was all on her. None of it is your fault.” He gave her a gentle squeeze and a kiss on the crown of her head as he took as much of her weight as he could.

Jace gently maneuvered the two of them away from the bodies and back to where the rest of them waited, before sitting down with Elsa curled against him. With Luthiel’s help, he managed to get a few pieces of her armor off so that she would be more comfortable to rest. Running his fingers up and over her forehead and down her horns, he let her hide against him.

“I go where you go.” He whispered into her hair, but he knew she heard him.

Her shoulders began to shake as the tears began anew. Clinging to him as she let all the emotions she had held back during that fight, finally feeling everything, crash through her system. It was about 15 minutes later that she just felt wrung out, numb and exhausted. Elsa knew that they had more fights ahead of them. But right now, she just wanted to take solace in her mate’s arms and not have to be the one holding things together right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations courtesy of Google Translate:
> 
> ~* Ah, Elsa. Welcome my daughter  
* -daughter  
*^ brat  
*# You are my daughter whether you like it or not, Elsa. You may have freed your father for now, but he will not let it go  
*$ Then I will just have to kill him too  
*@ You will never be rid of me. I will always be a part of you


	13. Meeting the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace and Elsa return to her home to heal from their recent ordeals before going after Gaius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mischief

[ ](https://imgur.com/Cqm0XSI)

The group had managed to succeed in what they had wanted to do and ventured into the abyss to kill Bakira. It had been a long and dangerous journey that left them all feeling exhausted and strung out. They decided to take a break from saving the world, heal and recover before they went after Gaius and free Zatania from his shadowy clutches.

Elsa and Jace had been discussing what to do. She wanted to go home and at least check in with her family before they figured out their next step. She knew that Jace wanted to visit his mother and check on her.

They had decided to travel by ship, heading back toward her home continent of Calur. It took nearly two months for them to arrive in the coastal town of Mar. From there it was a short trip to the rockery. Elsa managed to negotiate a lift home she told him. Of course, that meant that they traveled by dragon that was willing to take them as far as Kattegat and they would walk from there to Kholm. She laughed when he looked at the dragon, back to her, and then back to the dragon.

“I told you we would be flying home.”

“You never mentioned flying by a dragon.” Hesitation coloring his voice.

“Is that a problem?” She looked worried that she had made the wrong choice.

“No, I just like keeping my feet on the ground is all.” He kissed her, laughing nervously as they were strapped into harnesses.

The dragon lifted into the air; the beating of its powerful wings lifted them high into the air. Elsa smiled, squealing as the dragon banked further north heading for the mountains that marked her home. The dragon soared up the mountains, his wings grazing the treetops before he lifted even higher, banking northwest. They flew for about an hour before the dragon began his descent into Kattegat, landing on the outskirts of the town in the clearing.

They were helped from of the harnesses, collected their packs, and paid the rider for the lift. Elsa thanked the dragon as Jace looked around. It was a larger village nestled in the mountains but in comparison to other towns they had seen it seemed more like a village. Elsa took his hand, her face was practically glowing, her hair a little mused from the wind whipping they got.

“You enjoyed that didn’t you?” He tried to glower but could not keep from smiling at her in return.

“I did. It was nice to fly like that again. We usually do not do that too much here in the mountains. Too close together. Come, it’s about a day’s walk to get home.” She pulled him into the village, waving at everyone who called out to her. Despite not being home for nearly three years everyone was happy to see her.

He loved seeing her in her element and could not help but smile adoringly at her as they moved through the village, heading west. They were lucky for the day they traveled; they did not really encounter any enemies. Jace did wonder how Elsa seemed to know the safe trails but chalked it up to growing up here.

As they walked, she was telling him all sorts of stories about her and her brother growing up, that reminded him a little bit of him and his sister. It was well past nightfall by the time they arrived at Kholm. Bonfires were burning and they could hear music and revelry.

It was even smaller than Kattegat with maybe fifteen homes in the whole village. The two of them trudged through the snow, heading for the largest house sitting on wooden supports, smoke curling from the chimney. Elsa could hear laughing and boisterous voices from inside. Glancing at Jace, she smiled before kicking the doors open. The heavy wooden doors flung open, thudding loudly against walls, causing everyone inside to turn and look at the door, a hush falling over the halls. Some even reaching for weapons, then releasing them, shaking their heads, laughing.

“Starting the party without me Papochka? I expected better from you младший брат*.” Stepping into through the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest, a smirk on her face. Looking across the open floor at the elevated chairs that were covered in furs with high backs sat her father and brother. Everyone cheered, happy to see her but her attention was focused on the form of her brother, who until now she had not seen in several years.

He rose gracefully, a warrior in his own right, from his seat, she blatantly realized that now he was taller than her. He crossed to stand in front of her, the others parting to let him through. She noticed that he’d changed his hairstyle to be tightly braided from the crown of his head in a single thick braid that fell to his shoulders while the rest was shaved off, exposing his horns and a rather nice-looking wolf tattoo.

“сестра*^.” He grinned, pulling her into a hug that she readily returned. Lifting her off the ground spinning her around once before setting her back on the wooden floor.

“It is good to see you младший брат*. I’m sorry it took me so long to come home.” She touched her forehead to his for a moment before withdrawing.

“Father was telling us a little bit about some of your journey. I want to hear the rest.” He caught sight of Jace, his eyes narrowing as he stood to his full height. “Who are you?”

“I’m just here with your sister. Besides your dad owes me some answers.” Jace lifted his gaze to catch Kristoff’s. He did not care much about her brother’s posturing but caught Elsa’s eye-roll at her brother before she punched Bjorn in the side. He almost winced in sympathy but could not help his chuckle. He had been on the receiving end of her punches before and they hurt.

“младший брат* be nice. He’s...my супруг*@.” The air seemed to be sucked out of the hall and her brother had a shocked look on his face. “And he is right, father knew his father. It’s a story left for a better time, Bjorn.” Reaching back, she took Jace’s hand leading him into the hall up to her father. Everyone’s eyes were on the two of them, some even whispering behind their hands.

“Papochka. It’s good to see you again.” Moving forward she kissed both of his cheeks, briefly touching their foreheads together.

“It is good to see you both again as well. Welcome to Kholm, Jacen. I thank you for looking after my маленькая снежинка*#. I have not forgotten that I owe you answers. Your father was a good friend of mine and a friend to all here. Come sit with me as my children argue with each other about you. I will tell you what I can.” Kristoff motioned to the empty seat to his left, causing more murmurs through the hall.

Jace glanced at Elsa who merely nodded, smiling. He stepped closer to her, searching her face before placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

“You sure about this?” He glanced around the room briefly, stretching his senses as far as he can. He felt her left hand touch his cheek.

“Jace, we are safe here. No one will hurt us. In fact,” She glanced around them as well getting a read on the room “they might actually leave us alone if you kiss me again and with more passion.” Her eyes twinkled in the way he knew that she was causing a bit of mischief.

“Oh, for how long do you think?” He stepped further into her space, a mischievous look on his face. He wrapped both arms around her waist, bending her back a bit, kissing her with everything in him. This, of course, caused a cheer to rise in the hall. Jace broke the kiss, chuffing under his breath, shaking his head at his lover’s plan.

“At least till mid-day meal tomorrow. Though, I do want to spend a little time with Bjorn. Do not be surprised if he tries to drag you into a competition in the morning. He is just angry that I left to find father and seemingly come home with a mate.” She traced her nose along his jaw drawing his scent into her senses, as they stood right again.

“Yeah, I bet that threw him for a loop. What would have them leave us alone all day?” He wiggled his eyebrows at her. Grinning as she laughed.

“He’ll come around though. I honestly do not know. I am sure we can think of something.” She kissed him hard again, pushed him towards her father before turning to go and get them both some food from the cooking pits. Reaching back and smacking him on the ass as she left, coyly glancing over her shoulder at him, laughing at his shocked expression.

It was good to be home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations from Google Translate:
> 
> * Younger brother  
*^ Sister  
*# snowflake


	14. First Yule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Yule Tide in Kholm! Elsa and Jace celebrate with her family and village

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Violence

[ ](https://imgur.com/tX1X5xp)

It took Bjorn two days to finally pull Jace away from his sister. They were disgustingly affectionate with each other and had barely come out of her room for those two days. Almost everyone was giving them a wide berth, but he had not seen his sister in years. When he talked with his father about it, Kristoff would just smile and laugh it away. It was getting annoying. With Jul right around the corner, he was resigned to having the half-elf around but that did not mean he was going to accept his place in their family without a test. Bjorn managed to get his sister alone one morning.

"Are you staying for Jul?" He stood next to her as she was talking with one of the sisters from her order.

"I had forgotten that Jul was approaching. We never really had a chance to celebrate on our adventures. I think we will be staying." She glanced at him, smiling before ruffling his head. "Are you leading the hunt this year?"

"I've led it every year since you left. You're not going to join us?" He tried to keep the hope out of his voice and failed to judge by the look he was receiving.

"No, I don't think I will be. You should take Jace with you. Have a bonding experience." She picked up her cup, turned, and walked back toward her room, a smirk playing at the edge of her mouth at the bit of mischief she was planning.

Elsa slipped inside her room to see Jace getting dressed. Setting her cup down on her dresser, she watched him for a moment. She knew that he knew she was there. He was trying to figure out how to get on the tunics they wore here to keep out the cold. She chuckled, crossing the fur-covered floor to stand in front of him, batting his hands away as she fastened the ties at his shoulders and neck.

“Enjoy your show?” He watched her smooth out the fabric, a soft smile on her face.

“Very much so. I always enjoy it when you’re in any state of undress.” She took a step back and really looked at how the clothes fit him. “It looks really good on you. Doesn’t smell right but give it a few days and these will smell like you.” Stepping back into his space, kissing him chastely.

“What’s wrong? You seem...different somehow.” He kissed the crown of her head before taking her chin to look at him.

“My brother just reminded me that Jul is around the corner. I know we never talked about how long we would be here. I will admit that I am enjoying a chance to rest and not always be on alert. I would like to stay at least thru Jul. In all of our travels we never really had time to celebrate and I’d like to.” She moved to sit on her bed, one leg dangling off the edge.

“Elsa, you know that I will stay if you want to stay. I am also content to just be here with you. I go where you go. That is what we told each other, remember?” He sat next to her, clasping her hands in his.

“I remember. You don’t like to let me forget it, Jace.” She looked around her room, then back at him. “If you don’t want to stay then we’ll go. This is home but it’s not home without you here.” She gave his hands a gentle squeeze.

“Honestly, I’d like to see how you celebrate Yule. This is also a time for us to rest and recover before returning to Palladia. So, let us do that here.” He leaned forward, kissing her.

“Alright. Then I suppose I should tell you that my brother wants you to join on the hunt tonight. We feast for 11 days but it starts out with anyone who wants to join the hunt can.” She had that smile on her face again.

“A hunt huh? I have not done that in years. What are you planning my devious _Salen Ivae_?” He knew she had a plan in mind, but he also knew they would be unavailable for a few days afterward. He also knew that she enjoyed it when he spoke elvish to her. He did not usually use it often, but something was having her on high alert, despite being home.

“My brother has led the hunt for the last several years. He’ll try to drag you into it as well, claiming that you can’t use the fancy bow you came in with.” She threaded her fingers through his hair, scooching closer to him, her eyes alight from the fire burning in the hearth. “I think you should show all of them, just how amazing of a hunter you are. That you are a strong enough hunter to have tamed me. My father will say that’s a chore.” She pushed him back onto the bed, crawling over him, bending down to nip at his throat, kissing along his jawline. “Besides, we can celebrate when you return. Cause we have so much to celebrate.”

He reached up and pulled her down, so she lay flush against him as he kissed her roughly. “You’re devious _Salen Ivae_.”

“I learned from the best.” She panted against his ear before a pounding of the door caught their attention.

Groaning at being interrupted, Elsa rolled off him and went to answer the door. Growling she nearly ripped the door off its hinges coming face to face with her brother.

“What...do you…want Bjorn?” Her eyes were nearly completely red as she glared at her brother, struggling to reign in the beast, who was never this difficult to control before.

“Elsa? I was coming to see if you and your...mate would be joining us on the hunt tonight?” He kept his eyes on the center of her forehead as he spoke, not realizing his sister’s beast was so close to the surface. It worried him.

“You couldn’t have waited till later младший брат*?” Elsa’s claws dug into her door as she tried to reign in her beast. As suddenly as it had reared in her mind it was calm, a hand-winding through her loose white hair, gently squeezing the back of her neck. When she opened her eyes again, she could see the worry and concern shining in her brother’s eyes.

“It’s okay Elsa. You sure your feeling alright _Salen Ivae_?” Jace had stepped to be next to her in the doorway, only to hear her growl echo low in her throat. Something was going on with her, she never lost control like this.

“I’m fine, or I will be. She’s acting very strangely and not giving me a clue as to why.” She rubbed her forehead, turning back to Bjorn. “I’m sorry младший брат*. I will be sitting out of the hunt. If Jace wants to go that’s up to him.”

Bjorn nodded, still concerned for his sister but watching the two of them interacting was helping to lessen his anger at Jace. He watched as the half-elf made sure that his sister was okay, pulling her against him, talking to her softly, earning him a chuckle as she buried her face into his tunic. Bjorn reached in and shut the door quietly, leaning his head against it for a brief second. Turning he saw their father standing there, leaning against one of the posts his arms crossed against his stomach.

“Papochka?” Bjorn walked towards him.

“Bjorn, come.” Kristoff wrapped an arm around his son’s shoulder, and they walked into the open hall that was mostly deserted as everyone was preparing for the hunt. “I know you don’t like Jace as your sister’s mate. However, I am glad she has chosen him. Unfortunate circumstances thrust the two of them together and it has not been an easy road for either of them. He is a good man. Alabaster may not have raised him, but he is a good man. He understands her and has been there for her when she is had to do some unthinkable things. This journey has changed Elsa. Has changed them both.” They sat with cups of ale in front of them, Bjorn looking pensively into his.

“I just don’t understand Papochka. How can she go searching for you and then end up with a mate?”

“She’s not leaving for good, Bjorn. It happened because the gods, specifically her goddess, willed it. He is the one who, when they had freed me, gave the final offering. I don’t know how but he could see me.” It had clicked for Kristoff as to why Bjorn was so unhappy with his sister’s choice of a mate. It meant she would leave again.

“He really cares about her, doesn’t he?” Bjorn could not bring himself to meet his father’s gaze.

“He wouldn’t be here if he didn’t. Give him a chance. He might surprise you.” Kristoff stood, patted his son’s shoulder, and began to make his way towards his rooms. “Now, I’m off to bed before the hunt starts. You should sleep a little as well. Need all your strength about you.”

Bjorn nodded, staying at the table for a moment longer before heading to his own rooms to think about everything.

Jace had his attention on Elsa once the door was closed, he didn’t know what had set off her dragon instincts but, and he would gladly admit this, that it made him feel a little smug that he’d been able to show her brother that he was able to calm Elsa down just by touch. Elsa’s arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

“Gods, I was really considering maiming my own brother.” Her arms squeezed a little around him and she could not keep the fear out of her voice.

“Something’s going on with you. What is up? You said that she isn’t telling you anything.” He stroked up and down her back, combing his fingers through her hair as he kissed along her temple.

“I don’t know Jace. I am a little worried about that. I have no clue as to why my instincts are acting this way. I just know that I want you close, I don’t want to share your time with anyone here.” She took a shuddering breath in, letting his scent work its way through her brain to calm her. “I’ll have to apologize to him later.”

“I think he’ll tell you it’s not your fault. If you do not want me to go on the hunt, then I won’t go. I like the idea of showing off my badassery but if you want me to stay I will.”

“It’s your decision, Jace. I know it’ll be entertaining to see their faces afterward though.” She heard and felt him laugh as the tension melted from her body. She looked up at him. “If you’re going on the hunt then we should sleep a bit. You’ll be gone all night.”

“Alright, but you’re sure you’ll be okay? Maybe see a healer if this keeps up.” He led her over to the bed, laying down as she cuddled up against him, her head resting on his right shoulder. He played with her hair as he felt her body succumb to sleep. He almost did not want to go on the hunt if she was feeling strange. She has not ever acted like this before which only made him more worried.

A soft knock came from the door before it swung open quietly to reveal another Dragonborn. A woman who had the same features as Kristoff and Elsa must be the aunt.

“My brother mentioned that Elsa wasn’t feeling very well. That she nearly clawed Bjorn’s eyes out.” She stayed at the end of the bed, a kind smile on her face as her eyes fell to Elsa.

“She says that her instincts are going haywire.” He did not want to give out too much information, despite this being a family member of his mate.

“I see. Has she been exhibiting any hoarding behaviors?” Moving to stand on the side of the bed closest to Elsa, gingerly sitting on the mattress.

“No.” He watched as she turned in her sleep to face her aunt, blinking her eyes open, smiling tiredly.

“Тетя Елена*@. What are you doing here?” Elsa rolled more onto her side, her back pressed against Jace’s side.

“I came to check on my племянница*^ when I heard that her brother nearly lost his eyes if her mate hadn’t calmed her down.” Elena had a playful smile on her face, reaching a handout to Elsa.

“Is Bjorn okay?” Elsa gripped her aunt’s hand as she began to wake up more.

“He’s fine. Your mate gave him a lot to think about, as did my brother. Now I’m sure your mate is hungry so why doesn’t he go and get you both some food while you and I talk a bit?” Elena patted her hand before moving to sit by the fire in the chair.

Jace watched Elsa turn over and look at him, her eyes still clouded in sleep. She snuggled against him, kissing him on the cheek before her aunt called her name again. He sighed, getting out of bed, watching the two women interact for a moment before he was shooed out of the room. Shaking his head, chuckling, he gave Elsa a kiss on the forehead before he went to get some food in his belly. Letting the door close behind him, he watched from the shadows around the hall.

People were beginning to waken, fires were stoked, food was being heated and cooked over the spits filling the hall with the smell of roasted meat, pets dodged the steps of people begging for food. Ale was flowing freely as friends greeted each other, talking excitedly about the upcoming hunt. Jace moved through the throngs of people, a few raising their cups in greeting as he passed. He managed to secure quite a bit of food for the two of them and was nearly back to Elsa’s room when his name was called from the hall. Turning, his hands full of food, he glanced at who had called him. It was Bjorn.

“Are you joining us on the hunt? Or is your bow just for show?” Bjorn laughed with a few others who looked to be around Bjorn’s age. It seemed their conversation had gathered the attention of the entire hall.

“When we go on the hunt, you’ll find out.” He gave a nonchalant shrug before resuming his walk.

“So, the half-elf has fangs. Glad we could convince you to leave my sister’s bed for long enough.” That was met with a few laughs and back slaps.

“I don’t plan on ever leaving your sister’s bed.” He stated as a parting gift to Bjorn before returning to Elsa’s room. Slipping inside he could see her aunt had left in the short time he had been gone but Elsa was still in front of the fire, gazing into the flames.

“Everything okay _Salen Ivae_?” He moved silently across the furs, setting a plate next to her elbow on the small table.

“Yeah, my aunt was able to help more than I thought. I heard you say you’re joining the hunt.” She turned her head to watch him sit across from her. Picking up her plate she nibbled on the meat, the juices dripping down her fingers as the meat melted in her mouth.

“Yeah, figured it’d shut them all up. I can say no if you want me to.” He took a few bites of meat, watching her carefully.

“No, I think it’ll be a good thing for you to go. I will be okay here. Besides, there are a few demons in the caves of these mountains. I’d feel better knowing you’re there to take care of them.” She smiled at him.

“Alright, I’ll go on the fucking hunt.” He chuckled under his breath.

“Good. We’ll celebrate when you get back.” Heat burned in her eyes, reflecting the firelight.

“We always do.” He grinned at her as they finished eating in comfortable silence before the sounds of a hunting party were heard from the main room.

Jace watched her for a moment longer before rising to gather his bow and quivers. If he were honest with himself, he had felt a little naked without them but trusted that Kristoff would let no one cause serious harm while in Kholm. He gave everything a look over, checking to make sure that he had both quivers full of arrows, that _Abyssal Lament_ was in bow form slinging it over his shoulder. Elsa helped him with his armor even adding a few pieces of her own armor, tucking a Vegvisir under his tunic.

“Skaði knows you’re here. This will help protect you and make sure that no one loses their way. I expect you to come back in one-piece Jacen.” The serious look on her face, as well as general worry in her eyes, had him shake his head, kissing her softly.

“I will come back in one piece. It is not like in my headhunter days. We are just hunting game as far as I know. If something does cross our path that is worse, I’ll make sure everyone survives.” He gave her a cocky smile as they exited her room, heading into the main hall to see a lot of people milling about as Bjorn divided them up into teams.

Bjorn had Jace join his team, claiming he was going to make sure his sister’s mate got home in one piece. Elsa just laughed, shaking her head before giving Bjorn a kiss on the cheek, their foreheads touching briefly.

“Be careful out there Bjorn. If one of the demons shows its face, then let Jace do what he does best.” She could see his confusion, so she simply smiled. “Promise me, Bjorn, that you’ll do what he says if a demon arrives.” She kept a grip on Bjorn’s forearm, his eyes searching her face for something.

“I promise Elsa. The gods will protect us.” He placed one of his hands, on top of hers giving it a squeeze as she released him.

Bjorn leads the four teams, with three members on each team, out of the hall into the freezing, clear night with the stars winking down at them. Bonfires were lit, illuminating the whole village and giving it a warm glow as the hunting parties set off north and west into the mountains in search of animals to have for the feasts. Each team had a sled that was pulled behind them to help carry any kills they made. The third person of their group was a Tabaxi man, Hans, his fur was white dappled with black spots. He had a sword strapped to his back and was dressed in leathers with his feet bare. Bjorn had a great axe strapped to his back with a hand ax at his side as they made their way out of Kholm and into the mountains. None of them said anything as they walked, which was fine with Jace who was keeping his senses as stretched as they would go, trying to find anything out of the ordinary or possible game.

“My sister said to trust you if a demon shows up. Why would she say that?” Bjorn’s gruff voice broke the silence, but it was not as boisterous has it had been back in Kholm which made Jace smirk, maybe the gruff fighter did know somethings.

“Because of what I do and let us just leave it at that. Hopefully, that won’t happen but if it does you two need to get as far away as possible as quickly as you can.” He paused for a moment, listening as he heard soft footfalls in the snow about 40 feet up and to the left. “Shh, there’s something close by. 40 feet, I don’t think it’s heard us yet.” There were not many trees that still had foliage around but there were plenty of jagged rock faces that he parkoured up, disappearing into the darkness. Hearing only a soft rustle to his left he saw Hans joining him as they both scaled the rock face. Keeping low they both stealthily moved in the direction of their prey, it seemed to not have caught them yet. Pulling his bow from his back and notching two arrows Jace came around the bend in the rocks to see a small stream cutting through a small patch of winter grass. Feeding on the grass was a small herd of what looked like deer.

Hans seemed to almost slither down the mountain, keeping low to the ground and careful of where he stepped. Jace had not seen Bjorn yet but that barely fazed him as he drew back and released both arrows with laser-like precision. Both arrows hit their mark, the deer keening as they fell, sending the rest of the small herd into a frenzy as they tried to bound away. One more was snagged by Hans and was quickly killed while the rest of the herd managed to escape. Jace slid down the rock face, before jumping to land nimbly on his feet as he jogged over to the two, he had shot and cleanly killed them. Just as they were about to take the kills back to the sled Jace heard something crashing through the brush.

“Get back!” He jumped backward as Hans scampered up the rock face, hissing.

Bjorn came through a small path behind them, his senses on alert as he caught the same scent that Hans had.

“Ice Troll. We need to go, now!” Bjorn knew his sister would never forgive him if he left Jace behind, but it appeared they were too late as the ice troll lumbered towards them, probably having scented the blood from the kills. “Shit, just our luck, an Ice Troll. Hans, try to get above it. Jace help me draw its attention.” Bjorn drew his great ax from his back, charging forward as he flew into a rage, swinging the ax with all his might.

Jace rolled his eyes before putting some distance between him and the troll, firing off two arrows, aiming for the head before moving in a clockwise circle, firing as often and as many times as he could, trying to help draw it’s attention away from Bjorn so he could get some extra hits in. He could not help but compare the two siblings and how they approached a battle. Bjorn was rage and anger as well as very wild swings with brute force behind his attacks. Elsa was deadly precision and coordinated strikes, making holes in the enemy defenses to help those she fought with.

Hans managed to get some height on the troll, as they tried to keep the troll away from water before unleashing a fireball spell right onto the Troll’s back. The troll howled in pain as it fell onto Bjorn’s ax, losing its head as its body burned. Bjorn rolled the carcass off the grass, towards the stone wall, grunting with the effort as the carcass slouched and fell onto its side. Wiping his ax in a snowbank before returning it to his back, he grinned.

“That was fun. Let us do more of that.” He laughed, walking over to the stream to clean his hands.

Hans looked at Jace, shrugging as they managed to salvage two of the deer, hoisting the kills over their shoulders as Bjorn rejoined them, leading the way back to where he had stashed the sled.

“How about we try to make sure we just survive the night and not get any of us killed? Elsa would be angry if either of us died and she’d bring us back just to kick our asses.” That caused Bjorn to laugh hard, patting Jace on the shoulder.

“That sounds like my sister. What did you do to have her make that threat?” A wide smile on his face, his earlier hostility seeming to have vanished.

“Nothing worth mentioning right now. Come on, we better move, or worse things might be drawn to us.” He sheathed his bow, turning and heading north again as the other two caught up.

“Seems our friend likes to playthings close to the vest.” Hans added as he began to pull the sled after Jace.

They were in the mountains for most of the night, not that it was easy to tell here as it seemed, to be dark no matter what time of day it was. They had managed to add to their game catches. A few goats, several boars, and even what Hans called a yak. It took all three of them to pull the sled back down the mountain trails toward Kholm, where the fires were still burning brightly even as dawn began to lighten the sky. It also seemed like they were the last ones to return, the other teams already almost finished unloading their kills. A few members that had not gone on the hunts were working to drain and collect the blood of all the animals in large wooden troughs and bowls, hanging them upside down on wooden posts that had been erected around the bonfires. When one bowl was full someone would collect it and set it on a table that had sprigs of holly, winter roses, and what Jace could make out as figurines of goats made from tree branches.

Bjorn wrapped an arm around Jace’s shoulders and steered him into the Lord’s hall where they could both see the waiting figures of Kristoff and Elsa. Elsa broke away from her father, running down the steps towards them and jumped into Jace’s arms hugging him tightly, kissing him fiercely before pulling him up the stairs.

“Were you worried that something had happened?” Jace kept his voice teasing as he wrapped both arms around her waist, keeping her against him as they shuffled forward.

She laughed, squeezing his forearms, taking both Bjorn and Jace’s physical status in.

“Nope. I was not worried one little bit. After all, some animals shouldn’t be a match for a headhunter like you.” She turned in his arms, kissing him once more. “Though it seems you three ran into some kind of trouble?”

Jace was uninjured but Bjorn had a few claw marks on his shoulders that were starting to heal.

“Just an Ice Troll. We managed to steer clear of any demons that have been lurking.” He grinned down at her.

“An ice troll, Bjorn? How did one manage to find you guys?” She gave her brother the ‘Don’t bullshit me’ look, gently elbowing Jace who buried his face into her hair snorting in laughter.

“It was nothing, Elsa. We probably killed its dinner and it did not like it. We were fine. Stop worrying so much.” He waved his hand at her, turning to head inside after speaking briefly with their father.

“Come on Elsa, let us get inside. I’m freezing and want something hot to drink and eat.” He ushered her inside, nodding to Kristoff who merely smirked back at him. They grabbed some spiced ale and a plate full of fresh boar meat, bread, and cheese before retiring to Elsa’s room. Sitting in front of her fire they ate, and he told her what had happened on the hunt. She was nearly in stitches from laughing so hard at how Jace told the story of some of her brother’s antics.

“You didn’t tell him what you did to make me say that did you?” She suddenly felt sober with the conversation.

“No, I didn’t. Did not want to tell him that thing about your dad in the woods at night. I also figured he needed to hear it from you.” He made a sandwich with the ingredients before him and tried a bite. The boar was succulent and had some savory spices to it, coupled with the cheese it was delicious. He scarfed it down and made another one before pausing to see Elsa watching him. “What?”

“It’s good isn’t it?” She had a gentle smile on her face.

“Never had it flavored like this. It’s surprisingly good.” He took another bite, sighing at the explosion of flavor over his tongue.

“I’ve missed this food. Thank you for letting me tell that story to Bjorn. I have a few to tell them both.” She took her own bite, her gaze pensive on her knees.

“Hey, it’ll be okay. You did what you had to survive and come back to them.” He set his plate aside, leaning forward placing his hand on her knee.

“I know that now. Honestly, I knew that Bjorn would be okay if I did not return. He has always been like that. I would have saved Father and he would have been okay as well. Angry at me for a while but they would’ve been okay.” She covered his hand still on her knee, smiling softly. “But I fought so hard both times to come back to you. I couldn’t let my- Alexandria take you from me.” Lifting her gaze to his, she could feel the tears clinging to her lashes.

“You didn’t let her. We both have survived way too much to lose each other now. Hey, you survived and even made it home.” He rose and kneeled in front of her, there was more to this than telling those two stories to her brother. “What’s wrong _Salen Ivae_?”

“I’m-I’m scared Jace.” She scoffed at herself quietly. “No, I’m downright terrified. I can’t even-I don’t know how to explain it.” She clutched his hand like it was a lifeline, a solitary tear running down her face.

“Whatever it is, it’ll be okay. We’ll face it together.” He wiped the tear away. Standing up, pulling her up with him, enveloping her in a tight hug, placing feather-light kisses along her hairline, nuzzling her hair near her horns.

She wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his right shoulder, breathing deeply. “My aunt urged me to see the healer while you were gone. My father as well.” This was one of the many reasons she loves him, he just lets her talk at her own pace and does not pressure her unless he feels like she is hiding something. “Turns out the healer managed to answer my questions and helped me figure out why my instincts are running on high alert.”

“Yeah? That is good news, right?” He rested his chin on the top of her head.

“Depends on how you look at it. It’s the reason I’m terrified but also strangely excited at the same time.” She gripped the back of his tunic, scared that he would try to leave. “Turns out my instincts are demanding that I nest for the next 7 months as we’ll have an addition to this relationship.” Gathering her courage, she unpeeled herself from him to look him straight in the eyes as he processed what she had just said.

Jace’s brow scrunched together as his mind worked at light speed to figure out what she was saying. Then it clicked for him. Elsa was pregnant. Several emotions flew through his mind at once, shock being the most prevalent with happiness and ecstatic closely on its heels. He tightened his arms around her, picking her up and spinning her around. Laughing he set her down, kissing her fiercely.

“Really?! I mean I know we never planned for this but that’s amazing.” A large grin broke out on his face and it felt like his cheeks were going to be locked in that position for some time yet as he just did not want to stop smiling.

“Would seem so. I’m honestly surprised it didn’t happen earlier with how much we like to have to sex.” Her smile was more tentative and even had some hesitation behind it.

“You don’t want this?” He looked her right in the eyes, worry gnawing at him.

“Of course, I do! I am sorry, I am just terrified. I have no idea how to be a mother yet at the same time I raise Bjorn for a few years. I’m scared that I’ll mess it up.” Wringing her hands, the nervousness palatable in the air between the two of them.

“And you think I know how to be a father? I am just as scared Elsa, but I know we can do this together. We also have the help of your family and I know my mom will want to stick around for a while to help us out.” He took both of her hands in his, his eyes never leaving hers “Elsa-”

“Marry me.” She blurted out, her shoulders stiff with stress as she gripped his hands, smiling up at him, giggling at the shock on his face. Her shoulders dropped nearly in relief at the delight on his face.

“You beat me to it. But, after the baby is born, we will have it here and get our friends to come as well. I’m never going to hear the end of it from the old man.” He shook his head, chuckling, kissing her gently.

“Is that a yes?” She arched an eyebrow at him, a playful smile on her face and the light back in her eyes.

“That’s a yes _Salen Ivae. _As if there was any doubt.” His arms were suddenly full of his mate as she jumped into him, her arms wrapping around his neck as her feet barely grazed the floor.

Jace set her back on her feet, pushing her back towards their bed, stripping them both as he walked. Elsa helped remove their clothes as they fell onto the bed in a tangle of limbs and laughter.

It was a few days later that the two of them reemerged to join the celebrations. Elsa was promptly grabbed by her brother and dragged away to talk. She glanced over her shoulder and gave Jace a smile as he was absconded by Hans and a few others telling tales from the hunt.

Bjorn pulled her into his room, sat her down, sitting across from her, his arms crossed over his chest.

“Hello to you too, Bjorn. What can I help you with?” She could not keep the sass out of her tone as she rounded on him. Already her beast was starting to rise inside her, to protect herself and keep her hatchling safe.

“What did your mate mean that fighting demons is something he does? What did he say to have you threaten him with revival only to kick his ass? Why do you want to rip my eyes out right now?” He leaned back in his chair, unfolding his arms, trying to appear harmless.

“My beast is close to the surface right now to protect me and my hatchling, Bjorn. I don’t want my mate far away and you just separated us.” She could feel her fangs beginning to elongate as she tried desperately to calm her instincts and her mind. Breathing deeply, she could only smell her brother’s scent and that had her take a swipe at Bjorn with her claws, growling. Closing her eyes, she tried to find some inner peace, only for it to come from her wrist. Looking down she saw one of his leather bracers, bringing it to her nose she inhaled and let Jace’s scent calm her.

“You’re clutched?!” Bjorn did his best to remain in his seat so as not to set his sister off further, but the joy was unmistakable in his voice. “I’m sorry сестра*&. I did not mean to take you away from him so violently. Do you want to return to him?”

“I do but I know that you have questions, Bjorn. It is not fully my story to tell but I can tell you that Jace is a member of a tribe who was often requested to help with demon incursions. He is considered a headhunter; they were the best of the tribe. He’s been hunting since he was a young boy.” She moved to stand near the door, facing it before pulling it open. “The rest will have to wait. It involves our father as well.” She made to bolt out the door, but her brother’s voice stopped her.

“Сестра*&. I am happy for you. Again, I’m sorry.”

“I know you are Bjorn. I’m sorry as well for nearly taking your eyes.” She nodded to him as she moved down the side hallway, breathing shallowly before feeling arms wrap around her back, pulling her against a warm chest.

“Jace.” She hugged him tightly, kissing along his jawline.

“I’ve got you.” He managed to work open his collar to let her bury her face against his neck.

“Fuck, the next 7 months are going to be hell.” She nearly sagged against him. He caught her, helping her sit on the floor in his lap.

“We’ll figure it out, I promise. What did he want?” He glanced over and could see Bjorn watching them before going to rejoin the party.

“To know why you’re such a badass. I’m fairly sure I got him good with my claws.” She peeked down at her claws to see no red thankfully. “I might have also let it slip that I’ve clutched.” She whispered.

“He would’ve found out eventually. Do you feel up to staying at the party?” He gently massaged the back of her neck.

“Yes, at least for a little while. I have not been able to spend Jul with them in years. It’s our first Jul together as well.” Despite saying that she made no move to get up for a few moments before she stood, holding out a hand to him as he got off the floor as well.

“Just say when you want to go, and we’ll go.” He intertwined their fingers as they rejoined the party, neither straying far from the other as the village celebrated Jul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations from Google Translate:
> 
> *@ Aunt Elena  
*^ Niece  
* younger brother  
*& Sister


	15. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for them to get married finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Fluff and FEELS

[ ](https://imgur.com/2MN46eV)

The last year had been almost from a dream. Elsa and Jace had been staying at her home in Kholm. They had celebrated their first Jul together and learned that Elsa was pregnant with their first child. Since she was pregnant, they had decided to stay in Kholm until after the baby was born.

Seven months later, they welcomed Maia Eleanna Moroz into the world. She announced her entry to the world with a piercing wail. Maia quickly wrapped both her parents around her tiny little fists while also making them both exhausted as they slept little, taking turns caring for their daughter. Mercifully, Kristoff, Elena and Lanna were there to lend a hand. It had been quite an experience to meet Jace’s mother when she first arrived and had instilled herself with helping Elsa and Jace care for their daughter. It was good that Lanna had arrived as the two of them had decided that when Maia was 7 months old, they would get married, as Elsa had proposed 14 months ago. They had been deciding to hold the ceremony during the summer months as the mountains were in full bloom.

The village had been a buzz as they prepared for the celebration that was to happen on Friday. Flowers were being hung all over the house’s stoops, garlands strung up as bonfires were lit. There was a feast nearly every night as the general excitement of the village was palpable. Jace had been told that he would have to not see Elsa the night before the wedding and he only scoffed at that statement.

“She’s the mother of my child and if she wants to sleep in a different room, then she’ll let me know. I highly doubt it though.” He put his hands on his hips, shaking his head.

“He’s right Papochka. Unfortunately, we did things a little backward.” Elsa stood in the doorway of her room, Maia resting on her hip, her hands wrapped around her mother’s necklace turning it into a chew toy.

“Alright. One of the matriarchs of your order has offered to officiate.” Kristoff smiled, watching his daughter and granddaughter.

“Thank you papochka.” She smiled at him, bouncing Maia who broke out into a giggle, smacking her mother with her new toy before laying eyes on her father squealing and reaching for him.

Jace’s eyes lit up as he bounced over, taking Maia from Elsa who just smiled broadly, watching her mate and hatchling together.

“Look at you playing and exploring _Salen Ivae_. How’s my princess feeling?” Maia squealed in happiness, smacking Jace in the face with her slobbered fist.

“I was hoping she would take a nap for a bit, but it seems she wants father time.” She kissed Jace on the cheek, only to be headbutted by Maia who was giggling. “Oh, звездная пыль*. She is tired but not wanting to nap with all the excitement that is happening. Your mom was willing to watch her, but I knew she would only sleep if you put her down.” She shook her head, moving over to where her dress hung.

“Can’t help it if she loves snuggling. You always love snuggling.” He had a wide grin on his face as he worked on bouncing Maia, humming, and rocking her to sleep as he swayed around the room.

Friday was quickly upon them. That morning both Elsa and Jace were woken early, separated, given a bath, and scrubbed clean. Elsa was back in her room with Maia sitting on the floor with a few toys around her, Lanna who was picking out the flowers to braid into Elsa’s hair, and Elena who was brushing Elsa’s hair till it shone in the firelight. Elena began to braid the forelocks of Elsa’s hair into two braids, wrapping them around the right side of her head. The two smaller braids joined the larger braid falling over her right shoulder. Yellow, blue, and red flowers were woven into the braid, leaves and sprigs were woven into a crown that framed her horns. There wasn’t much conversation that suited Elsa just fine as the butterflies were running rampant in her stomach. This was something she’d wanted since she’d admitted to herself that she loved Jace. Looking at her dress as it hung there, she glanced down at Maia who was smacking a wooden wolf, that Bjorn had carved for her; against the furs laughing, babbling, and squealing. Maia was wearing a forest green dress with white leggings to match her father’s colors.

“звездная пыль*. Shall we get ready to go see your father?” Maia gave a toothy smile, rocking forward, reaching for Elsa. Picking up her daughter she crossed to stand in front of the dress she’d wear.

“Here let me hold her while you get ready.” Lanna held out her hands, wanting to hold her granddaughter.

“Thank you. Just be careful of your jewelry. She’s a grabber.” Elsa let her mother-in-law take the child as she quickly stepped into the snow-white floor-length gown with a triple sky-blue trim around her feet. Smoothing the fabric over her legs, she smiled at the pattern stitched onto the front. It was a grey wolf surrounded by stars. Next came the dark blue cloak that skimmed the end of her dress. It was held in place at her shoulders by two copper clasps that had the Adari symbol etched into them and were connected by turquoise, green and blue beads with a charm of the Vegvisir dangling to rest between her breasts. Her feet were left bare as it was very warm outside.

Elena opened a small box that Elsa hadn’t noticed before, pulling out a necklace and holding it up for her to see.

“This was my mothers. You should wear it today.” It was a woven necklace that had an iron pendant. The pendant was of her father’s crest.

“Thank you, Aunt Elena. It’s beautiful.” She clasped it around her neck, the weight foreign as it brushed her collar bone. “How do I look?” Elsa asked her aunt, suddenly feeling shy and very nervous.

“You look radiant as Freja. Now come child, it is nearly time for the ceremony.” Elena ushered everyone out into the hall where Kristoff and Bjorn stood waiting near one of the fire pits.

“By the gods Elsa. You look beautiful. Just like your aunt did when she got married.” Her father took her hands, kissing each cheek before gently resting his forehead against hers.

“Thank you, papochka. Do you have the sword?” She gripped his hands as Bjorn gave her a side hug and a kiss on the forehead.

“It’s right here along with your ring. Jace is already out there waiting for you.” He seemed to age before her eyes, but she kept a smile on her face, clutching her ring for Jace tightly in her hand.

“Will you carry the sword a bit longer papochka? I want to carry Maia to the altar.” She let him have the sword back before turning and collecting her daughter. Resting Maia on one hip, kissing her forehead as she began to doze a bit, gently smelling her daughter’s clean and fresh scent.

“Come звездная пыль*. Let’s go see your father.” Elsa turned and walked out of the hall to see most of the village spread between her and Jace, who was waiting at the altar. She couldn’t stop the smile, nor did she want to as she descended the stairs, gliding through the guests. Kristoff, Bjorn and Lanna not too far behind her as the guests parted, some throwing petals while others threw rice as she walked. She only had eyes for Jace who looked very dashing in his off-white tunic with green stitching. Runes decorated his tan belt. Dark brown pants adorned his legs, but his feet were bare. His wooden arm bent slightly behind his back as his flesh arm dangled at his side. As she got closer, she could see that he’d shaved most of his beard but not all of it off, which she enjoyed. His hair had been trimmed as well and there were a few braids in his locks with turquoise beads on the end.

When she was about 3 feet from him, he held out both of his hands to her. She turned as Lanna appeared to take Maia, smiling gratefully at his mother as Maia grabbed at her grandmother’s necklace. Picking up the hem of her dress she stepped onto the stone slab where the altar rested, then placed both of her hands in his.

“Elsa. Jace. I can’t begin to express how happy I am for both of you. Now I understand you both have your own oaths to speak but first, the swords must be presented.” The high priestess held her arms open as Kristoff and Bjorn both approached with the swords.

Elsa gave her father one last kiss on the cheek, whispering to him,

“Спасибо, отец. Я люблю тебя.*@” Kristoff only nodded, blinking back tears as Elsa and Jace both held the swords in front of them, the tips pointing to the sky.

“Now you must present the new sword to the groom. This transfers the father’s power of protection over the woman to her new husband, the groom.” The high priestess spoke to the gathering at large.

Elsa handed the sword to Jace, taking the sword from him that he offered to her. Neither of them was even aware of anyone else around them as they only had eyes for each other, smiling at one another.

“Now the rings.” The rings were taken and placed on the opposite sword. The high priestess stepped close to them both, her weathered hands framing Jace’s face first as he was forced to tear his eyes from Elsa.

“Jace. You will be able to say your vows in a moment. First, do you swear to the gods that you want to marry this woman?” She smiled kindly at him.

“I swear with the gods as my witness.” His face turning back to Elsa, a smirk on his face.

“Elsa.” The priestess moved to stand next to her, her hands now framing Elsa’s face. “Do you swear to the gods that you want to marry this man?”

“I swear with the gods as my witness.” Her smile grew even bigger as her eyes returned to Jace.

“Now the rings!” Angling the swords in an ‘X’ pattern they both reached up and took the ring from the tip of the sword. Handing the swords to the priestess, they placed the rings on their left ring fingers, stepping closer to each other. Their hands gently holding the others as Jace bent his head down to whisper into her left ear.

“Elsa, from the moment I met you, my life changed. I still remember our first exchange. I honestly did not know what lay in store for us. Then everything changed. Together with our compatriots, we embarked on a journey to save the world that lasted a few years. But more importantly, without realizing it, we began the first steps for the rest of our lives together. We laughed, we cried, we fought and bled for each other. And somewhere in that chaos.... we fell in love. And then we weren’t just fighting to save the world, we were fighting to save each other. You saved me from the deepest, darkest parts of myself and showed me there was something to be hopeful about. And now here we stand on our wedding day, our hands and fingers intertwined, with our beautiful daughter here, our fates tied together in these silver bands. My darling, my life, my beautiful wife. I promise to love and support you through anything that you face. I swear that I will protect you. With these people as my witness, I promise.” He placed a gentle kiss to the side of her head as he finished, standing back up to see her bright smile and tears in her eyes.

“Jace, that was beautiful, and I honestly don’t know what to say.” She took a shuddering breath in, fighting to keep her tears at bay as she held his gaze, speaking her own vows. She felt him squeeze her hands gently, smiling softly at her.

“Jace, when we first met, we were both on such different paths I wasn’t sure how we would work together to survive everything that we have survived since that day arriving at Havenhome. Then I began to see the man beneath the mask, and I found myself falling hard for you. You say that I saved you, but I think we saved each other. You were there to lend me strength and support through everything; I was a goner at that point.” A tiny laugh escaped her as she continued. “When I found myself wavering, you were right there to shield me from the world, until I could stand up and walk again. You did everything you could to protect me from _her_ and were there to help me pick up the pieces afterward. Now, the gods as our witness, we embark on a new adventure with our beautiful daughter and each other as our paths are one. With these silver bands to remind us that we are in this together and are stronger united. My love, my husband, my северная звезда*^. I promise to love and support you through the trials of this life we will face together. I promise to protect you and listen to your input on decisions to be made. With these people and the gods as our witness, I swear to do.” Her smile was bright by the end, she only had eyes for Jace but could hear the priestess speaking to the group gathered at large.

“You are now, married!” She shook a holly branch that had been placed in a sacred pool, shaking it, water droplets clinging to the two newlyweds.

Jace wrapped both arms around Elsa, pulling her against him as he kissed her, loving how she softened against him her hands winding into his hair as she returned the kiss, her claws gently scratching at his scalp making him shiver in delight. Breaking the kiss, he smiled at her, their foreheads resting against each other.

“What was the word after husband you said?” He nudged her nose with his.

“My northern star, as you will always guide me home. Home to our stardust.” A squeal had them separating as Lanna approached with Maia, who was clapping her hands at her parents. Elsa took her daughter, kissed one rosy cheek, nuzzling her blonde hair. She took Jace’s hand as they kept Maia between them, moving down the steps joining the party that had begun. Everyone gave them well wishes and the general atmosphere was joyous. There was dancing, eating and lots of drinking as the party would last for several days.

As it began to grow darker and got closer to Maia’s nap, Elsa took Jace’s hand dragging him into the house, wanting some alone time with her family. After putting Maia down for a nap, Elsa turned and pounced on Jace tackling him to the bed.

“I want my husband.” She tugged on his clothes, wanting the bare skin underneath as he worked to get her dress off, both meeting in the middle for a frantic kiss, tumbling in a heap of limbs around their bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations from Google Translate:
> 
> * Stardust  
*@ Thank you, father. I love you.  
*^ Northern Star


	16. Many Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several years have passed and Jace has continued to help while Elsa watches over their children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Fluff and Feels
> 
> Bold is the sentient spirit in the right arm of Jace

[ ](https://imgur.com/y6Bx1KT)

It had been about five years since Elsa, Jace, Terin, Luthiel, and Isaac had traversed the Underdark and entered the Celestine Gate to stop the star from destroying the material plane. Elsa had been able to put an end to a 23-year nightmare by finally ending her mother’s life, as one of the individuals responsible for summoning said star.

When it had been revealed that Gaius was actually Isaac’s future self and that they were destined to repeat the same circle over and over she’d put her foot down, claiming that things didn’t always have to repeat themselves. Time is ever-changing and that they would make their own paths. Gaius was a difficult opponent to defeat but they managed to kill him right as Isaac reworked the star’s power. When he emerged, looking just as Gaius had; Elsa stabbed him through the heart with Dainsleif using some of her most powerful spells to end his life; not wanting the threads of fate to be twisted anymore. It was a difficult thing for her to do and she got a lot of grief from Luthiel and surprisingly Terin. Both of whom had simply left, not wanting anything to do with someone who could so easily kill a friend.

Jace had stood with her, as Gaius had caused them both untold amounts of heartache and grief that neither of the other two understood or could comprehend. Jace and Elsa had decided to travel to Zatania to see the state of things in the capital, before going to her home of Kholm to recover and heal from everything that's happened to them since arriving at Havenhome almost two years prior. Arriving in Zatania was a bit of a tricky experience as they were forced to prove that Gaius was dead and that Jace was the son of Alabaster Cromwell Zytain; Lanna helped with that part. Elsa knew a little bit of running a village, but a kingdom was out of her league, but she stayed by Jace’s side and helped whenever she could. It also helped that the Sorbian Empire was interested in beginning trade relations to help Zatania get back on their feet after so many years of darkness and hardship. Jace however, decided that ruling was not for him, so he built a small council out of the remaining nobles and put his mother on the council to represent the royal family’s seat. He was not ready to assume that position yet, but he knew that one day he would have to.

Elsa and Jace traveled to Calur and the Sorbian Empire, heading for her home village of Kholm. After so many years of traveling it was weird for the two of them to be so stationary and they both really worked at finding peace with everything, they had seen and done. Jace was able to meet her brother and got some of his questions about his own father answered by Elsa’s father. They soon welcomed a baby girl, Maia Eleanna Moroz, who took more after her mother in looks but was the star of both her parent’s lives. A few years later, Elsa was surprised to discover she has clutched again, this time a boy, Kylan, who looked like a carbon copy of his father with tiny dragon horns at his temples that never grew larger.

Jace had continued to hunt and even trained a few of the fighters across the mountain range how to deal with the demons that lurked in the darkness. Elsa knew he had the travel bug again, and she certainly had not given up that desire either but with two young children she knew she could not do that anymore. Jace had received a letter from Zatania asking for help with a few problems that some demons were causing. He had been reluctant to go but Elsa knew he needed to do this. Maia, 4, and Kylan, 2, hadn’t understood where their father was going but Elsa had explained that he was going to go make sure people were safe and that he’d come back because Jace had always promised he would.

Both children, watched the village entrance nearly every night while he was gone; waiting to see if he was coming back. Elsa had received a letter from him stating that he should be home in time for Jul. She had wanted it to be a surprise for the children as she had her own surprise for Jace when he returned, so she did not tell them. Bundling the kids up to keep out the chill that had gripped the mountain for several weeks now, before putting on her own cloaks they crossed the village square heading for her father’s house. Ushering the kids inside and taking their cloaks off before letting them run off, squealing as they joined the other children.

“Elsa, how are you feeling my dear?” She turned, removing her own cloak to see her father, still standing tall but she could see the years on him. He held his arms open as she hugged him, though it was a bit difficult.

“I’m actually feeling surprisingly good papochka. They miss Jace but he should be home tonight hopefully.” Her hand gently tracing her abdomen, feeling their third child shift inside her, earning a kick of happiness.

“I’m glad to hear it. Come, it has been a few weeks since all of us have been together. I thought I saw the two hatchlings, but friends take priority I guess.” He chuckled, slowing his pace to match her shuffle as she moved to the raised platform where there was an empty seat that she sank down into.

“They’ll come and find us in a moment. Unless Bjorn catches them first.” Sure, enough she could hear her children squeal before seeing the tall form of her brother scoop them both up over one shoulder each and jumped about before making his way towards where she sat. A few more children grabbed onto his legs to try and make it harder for him to walk, which earned laughter from nearly everyone present.

“Mama! Save us!” Maia grinned, hitting her uncle’s back trying to break free. Her blonde hair pulled back into braids.

“Mama! Mama!” Kylan bounced, his dark brown locks brushing his ears. He accidentally kicked Bjorn in the face. Luckily neither were dropped as he set them on the stairs, smiling at his sister.

“It seems you two vanquished the wyvern all on your own. Whatever will I do with such valiant heroes?” Elsa held her arms open as Maia and Kylan both hugged her, receiving multiple kisses from their mother. Both laughed loudly, trying to get away from her playfully.

“Don’t forget to say hello to дедушка*.” Elsa looked at her father, to see a gentle smile on his face as he crouched down to their level, arms open.

“дедушка*!” Maia reached him first, jumping into his arms, hugging Kristoff tightly. Kylan climbed up into Elsa’s lap, curling around her protruding stomach. Kristoff laughed joyously, standing up with Maia in his arms, balancing her perfectly as she talked his ear off asking if he knew when Jace would be back.

“I’m sorry little one. I don’t know when your father will be back, but I do know that he will be so happy to see how big you’ve gotten.” He ran a hand down the back of Maia’s head, gently tugging on her braids before tickling her cheek with the ends of the braids. That earned him a laugh from his granddaughter.

Kylan was leeching himself onto his mother but accepted a hug from his grandpa.

“Kylan be careful. Your sibling is awake, but I don’t want you kicking them.” Kylan nodded before settling down a bit.

“Mama is daddy gone forever?” Elsa looked down at her son, tears burning in the back of her eyes, but she did not let them fall.

“No, Звездный огонь*^. He will be back very soon. He did not leave because he wanted to, he left because he is the best at what he does, and some people needed his help to make sure that they are safe. Your father loves you both very much.” Kylan looked up at her, his eyes sparkling with tears as he lay a hand on her stomach.

“Papa loves you, too, right? And baby?”

“Yes, papa loves me very much too. The baby is a surprise for him. I wasn’t able to tell him before he left but I think papa might already know.” She brushed his bangs back from his eyes, resting her forehead against his, nuzzling his nose with her own.

“Come, mama is hungry, and I know you are as well Звездный огонь*^.”

“Sissy?”

“Of course. Maia!” Her daughter's head whipped around from where she was sitting in Kristoff’s lap then crawled out of his lap, running over to her mother.

“Come on, let’s get something to eat then it’ll be time for дедушка* to give out presents.” Maia nodded, jumping up and down before taking her mother’s other hand and the three of them walked to the tables along the far wall. Elsa set Kylan down so that she could fill up a plate for all three of them. Kylan clutched at her skirt while Maia carried a few horns of water, walking very carefully so as not to spill them. Taking a place that Bjorn, shoved someone out of, near the fire, placing the plate on her lap as much as she could she began to break bits of food off and let the children eat.

That lasted all of three minutes before her father came out, a bag slung over his shoulder that was bulging to the brim with presents. There were about 8 other children of various ages, who all screamed and raced forward, collecting around her father’s legs all talking at once. Maia went trepidatiously until Bjorn placed a hand on her head, grinning.

“Come on злючка*@.” He hoisted his niece up and onto his shoulders, her hands wrapping around his horns, using them to steer her uncle towards her grandfather.

“Mama! Look how high I am!”

“I see that. Is the world different from up there?” Elsa looked up at her daughter, her heart kicking up a bit at just how high she was. “Bjorn, if you drop my daughter, I will end you.” Kylan laughed, taking a piece of fruit and running after his uncle to go get presents.

Elsa smiled softly, taking the opportunity to eat as much food as she could, joined by her aunt a few moments later.

“Aunt Elena.” She kissed her cheek as the older Dragonborn sat next to her, a kind smile on her face.

“You’re looking beautiful Elsa. How’s the little one?” Elena reached out to touch her niece’s swollen stomach.

“Very active no matter what time of day it is. I actually feel bigger than I did even with Maia.” Shaking her head as she laughs only to be tackled by Kylan, holding a toy ax that she knew was from her brother.

“Hi, buddy. What did you get from дедушка*?”

“It’s from дядя*#! Though I wanted a bow like Papa.” Elsa ruffled his hair, trying to keep the smug smile off her face and probably failing.

“Oh really? A bow huh? Well, I think that will have to wait a bit. That’s your father’s area of expertise and he wants to show you how to use it when he comes home.” She watched her son’s face light up before he hugged her, took a piece of meat, and ran back to her father’s side.

“Any word from your husband on when he’ll be home?” Elena could see the strain on Elsa’s face of not being able to nest with her mate nearby as her instincts were demanding.

“I got a letter that he should be home in a few days. I miss him.” Elsa was pulled into a hug by her aunt who smoothed her hair as she whispered a prayer to the gods that Jace would come home safely and soon. Elsa could not stop the tears from escaping, dampening her aunts’ collar as she managed to bring herself back under control. Her arms were suddenly filled with her two children, hugging her as tightly as they could. Elsa gave a wet chuckle, kissing them both.

“I’m alright darlings. Just miss your father something crazy.”

The celebration lasted well into the night, but she had to get the children home and in bed. She was also tired of being around people at that point, having snapped at four others that got dangerously rough with her hatchlings.

Bjorn walked her home, carrying both his niece and nephew who were passed out from all the excitement, clutching their gifts tightly. Quietly entering her home, she took Maia from her brother, leading the way to where the children slept. Tucking Maia in, giving her a kiss on the forehead, smoothing out her braids before repeating the process with Kylan on the lower bunk, chuckling when he sprawled across his bed.

“Thank you, Bjorn.” Her brother smiled at her fondly, gave her a gentle hug and a kiss on her cheek.

“I’m happy for you Elsa. They’re both beautiful and I’m sorry I was so rude to Jace when he arrived.” They walked to the door together where he gave her one more hug before departing to return to their father’s house.

Closing and latching the door, she stretched a bit and stoked the embers in the fire pit to add some warmth to the house. Shuffling off to her room she suddenly felt a tug on her heart as she looked up to see her husband standing in their room, pulling on a tunic. He stopped and stared at her, his eyes falling her swollen belly.

“_Salen Dharasha**_?” He dropped the tunic he was in the process of putting on, worry reflecting in his eyes.

“Please tell me I’m not dreaming?! Are you really back?” Elsa choked back a sob as tears collected on her lashes. Moving across the room, around the bed and to be in front of him, her hands checking over his torso for any sign of injury. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him down for a kiss that burned through them both, warming their blood faster than the fire in the fireplace. “You’re home. Gods above, I’ve missed you.” Tears began to run down her face as she did her best to press against him, her nose buried at his throat.

“Elsa. What did I miss?” He wrapped his arms around her, gently stroking her belly feeling a kick beneath his hand.

“I found out just after you left to go back to Zatania.” The air whooshed out of him as the answers fell into place quickly.

“That makes so much more sense now. Why didn’t you tell me? I would’ve come home sooner.” He gently maneuvered them to be sitting on their bed, holding her tightly.

“I wanted to, but I knew that you’d be torn between killing the demons, which you’re the best at; and me. You’d have wondered what happened as I would’ve as well.” She wound her right hand into his hair that was a little longer than when he left, pulling him down for a kiss. “What matters is that you’re home now. Maia and Kylan will be so happy to see you, they have missed you. I’ve been trying but I missed you too much.”

Their foreheads rested against each other as they just let the last 4 ½ months settle to the background. Jace kicked off his boots before helping Elsa to stand. He carefully peeled away her dress, his hands ghosting her flesh as he knelt in front of her, kissing her stomach then up between her breasts before finally claiming her mouth in a fiery kiss. His hands tracing and drawing patterns over her exposed flesh before hooking behind her knees, lifting her up into his arms, turning to the bed before laying her onto the furs, climbing in next to her.

“I missed you too _Salen Dharasha**_. I am home for good now. No more, I can’t take another 4 ½ months like that.” He let her get comfortable beneath the furs, before spooning her, his right hand resting atop her belly.

“Really? You mean it?” She gripped his right hand, threading her fingers with his.

“I go where you go.” He heard his wife bite back a sob as he gave her a gentle hug. “Let someone else save the damn world. I don’t want to leave my family anymore.” He gave her hand a gentle squeeze, nuzzling the back of her neck as they drifted off to sleep.

** _Master, I will alert if there is a problem with the hatchling._ **

_Yeah, yeah**.**_ Jace quickly followed Elsa into the land of sleep, content to be back home with his family to live out the rest of their lives together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
* Grandpa  
*^ Starfire  
*@ Spitfire  
*# Uncle  
** My Destiny


	17. Artwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter. Just some of the extra banners I had laying around for this story

[ ](https://imgur.com/wR50ukF)

^^Pre-story Elsa ^^

[ ](https://imgur.com/1HS9vBn)

^^Elsa's family^^

[ ](https://imgur.com/8nKOiM2)

^^Jace's family^^

[ ](https://imgur.com/LFheodd)

^^Elsa and Jace's family^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and thus the story comes to a close. Thank you for coming with me on the journey :)
> 
> To the DM: If you ever happen to read this I hope I did your world justice as it was your creation and your baby
> 
> To the player of Jace: I hope I got him perfectly, I did take some liberties but I can now put their story to rest. Thank you for wanting to develop this relationship in-game and I hope this is the ending you wanted for him

**Author's Note:**

> Save your flames cause I honestly don't care. If you want to review then by all means


End file.
